If I Had A Gun
by heatofthetuesdaymoments
Summary: Do you believe in Ghost? You Should. Do you trust your Neighbors. You really shouldn't. Note: So this a fan-fic about Michael Langdon Tate's son and this girl named Skylar Collins. I do not own anything, thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1 Skylar

Mom and I, we're survivors of a nasty scandal and a horrible divorce. We hail from Rhode Island, in a tiny town where everyone knew about everyone and there were no secrets, I wish that wasn't the case though. On the outside, my home life looked perfectly normal; there was a mom, a dad, and their seventeen year old daughter, we seemed happy, but that all changed once father's partner at his law office announced that she was pregnant with his child, and that's when all hell broke loose. To keep it simple, the whole town was in shock, people began to whisper whenever my mom or I passed by and soon it was too much to bare at school. I got in a fight with Susan McCarthy after she called my mother a dryed up, witch, and finally, when the divorce came through I had no reason to speak to my father. So that's when my mother decided to take a job offer as Head Charge of Doctors at the Los Angeles Children's Hospital, and I guess that's where my story begins.

Mom wanted a house she could be proud of and call her own. It had been sixteen years since the States had a bad recession and housing was in a pretty decent shape. We could of picked any house we wanted, but the Victorian House just called to the both of us. Our realtor was a fairly old woman, a little up tight and kind of biggot, but she could sell houses. She had my mom under her thumb as soon as we stepped out of our car. No more than an house in the house and we were sold. Unpacking was easy since we left most of our belongings back in Rhode Island (it reminded us both of my dad), and within the week I would be starting my Junior year at the school close to my house. That weekend, Mom bought me a nice green fixie bike, I spent all weekend riding around on it, I went to the beach, on the bus. I took the train to the downtown library, I had never felt so happy to just be by myself and not have anyone talking behind my back, I felt free. On Monday, I would have to face the music, no one likes being the White Elephant in the room, but I didn't have much of choice, so I just put on my big girl pants and went to my first day at my new school.

And that's when I bumped into Him.

He had the blondest, most lucious hair I had ever seen, and eyes as bluse as the Caspian Sea, plus he looked like a Greek God. "Sorry." He says, we had bumped into each other and I dropped all of my books. He was now picking them up for me. "I- No, you don't have to do that." I say, beginning to help him, I noticed he had this silver, sort of leaf ring on his left thumb, it made him even more attractive, he hands me a book and that's when I felt an electric shock go through my body. I guess he felt it too, because we both freezed, then he tilted his head up at stared at me in awe, but it felt like he was staring at me in my underwear. We stayed like this for five minutes but it felt like forever, people just walked passed us, he cleared his throat, "H- Hi." He says, letting go of my hand and my book. I smile, "Hi." I feel like such an idiot. We both get up, he adjust his backpack strap, I bite my lip, clutching my book against my chest. "I'm Michael." He says, sticking out his hand, I take it and once again the spark between us cuts my breathing short, "I'm sorry." I say, "I'm Skylar," I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's got my whole body shaking, as soon as we let go though, the electricity stops.

"Well that was weird." Michael says, he smiles and I'm pretty sure my knees are going to buckle.

I laugh light-heartedly, "Probably a disturbance in the force." I blurt out.

He smiles some more, "Didn't know pretty girls know about Star Wars." He says, and smirks looking down at my shoulder strap.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, "I blame my mom." I say.

"Hey it's not a bad thing," He says reassuringly, "it's just different."

The butterflies in my stomach have turned into bats and it feels like they want to escape.

"So are you new here?" He asks me.

I nod my head in silence, I feel that if I talk I'll have a laugh attack and I don't want to freak the guy out, but there's just so many emotions invading my body I don't know what to do, finally I tell him that I moved here from Rhode Island.

"Well, welcome to Los Angeles," He says, "here let me see your schedule and I'll help you find your classes."

I'm so overwhelmed by now, I feel like I'm going to explode. Guys like him, don't talk to awkawd, plain girls like me. I mean I'm not exaggerating; I'm short, pale, with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, Michael is a Greek God standing in the presence of a Hobbit. I take mental notes of the shape of his jaw, the glimmer in his blue eyes, his lips, and his hands are the most beautiful hands I've ever seen, I'm crushing and I'm crushing hard.

"Oh we have English, U.S. History, and two Study Halls together," He says, looking at me and flashing a dazzeling smile, "this should be an interesting year."

Unfortunately, English is not my first period, so he takes me to my computer class, "See you around Skylar." He says, squeezing my shoulder gently and then walks away, it takes me a minute to realize I've stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2 Skylar

After my two morning classes, which are not English, U.S. History, or any of my Study Halls, it's time for lunch… I can't even begin to describe how small I feel, the cafeteria is much larger than my old high school's, with about ten times more kids. I pick up my tray and grab carrots, a griddled cheese, and chocolate milk. When I turn toward the tables, I can feel people staring at me but pretending to not notice me and talk about something else, no one is going to let me sit with them, I'm the _new kid, the outsider,_ I must face this shark infested pool alone.

Or at least that's what I thought until the most beautiful hands I've ever seen are gently brushing mine as they take my tray, "Hey Sky, you can sit with me and my friends." Michael says, as he comes to my rescue.

I try to play it cool as we scoot past student after student, all catching a glimpse of the _'New Girl'_, deciding if she's alright or not. I guess I past the test, one girl smiles at me and another says hi, which I reply back with a 'hey'. When we get to Michael's table the place is occupied with five different couples; jocks and cheerleaders mostly and at least four hipsters, Michael sets my tray down next to his and takes my bag for me. I say thanks and as he pulls the chair out for me, Michael turns his attention to the table, "Guys this is Skylar, she just moved here from Rhode Island."

One jock says "Hey." And his girlfriend says, "Welcome to Cali." And the two go back to "cuddling" with each other, "Ignore them, the rest of us do." Michael whispers in my ear, the heat from his breath tickles my neck, I try to keep my composure as calm as possible.

The couples turn out to be Chelsea and Scott, Rob and Ivy, Liz and Jake, Jennifer and Josh, and Evan and Aileen, the hipsters are Emily, Andrew, Taylor, and Keaton; Emily and Andrew are twins and Taylor and Keaton are one of the few gay couples at this school.

"So why'd you move from Rhode Island?" Chelsea asks me, she was the one that 'welcomed' me.

"My mom's work." I say before biting into a carrot.

"What does your mom do?" Emily asks me.

"She's Head of Doctors at the Children's Hospital." I reply.

"Right on." Rob says, "So what does your dad do?" He asks.

I almost choke on the carrot, no one seems to notice thankfully, well except for Michael, whose just been listening to me talk this whole time, "He's a lawyer." I say, swallowing the carrot.

Before they can ask anymore questions about my dad, the bell rings, signaling for us to go to our next class, Michael takes both of our trays to the trash while I get my bag; everyone says bye and such, until it's just me and Michael at the table. "C'mon lets go to class." He says, extending his hand to me, I take it and there goes the sparks again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." He says caressing my hand.

"It's no biggie." I say, even though deep down I don't want him to stop.

Michael smiles, "Alright lets go to class then." He says, I hide when smile when he doesn't let go of my hand.

Thankfully we're not late and Michael takes me all the way to the back where he sits, "I don't have a seating partner, so you can sit here with me." He says, I take the seat without question.

"Mr. Langdon," Says an old, balding teacher, "so nice of you to join us, and you brought a friend." He says, pointing his Expo marker at me, I can hear the class snicker.

"Hi, I'm Skylar." I say, trying to act as polite as possible.

"I hope you won't be a distraction to Mr. Langdon," Says the teacher, followed by more snickers, "he's a remarkable student, even if he isn't always here." He adds, the class snicker some more, he winks at us and heads back to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

"What's his name?" I whisper to Michael.

"Mr. Lee," Michael whispers, "he likes you." He adds.

I make a face, "Really?"

Michael smiles, takes my hand and squeezes it gently, "He's a cool person, don't worry you'll like this class, I do." He says.

"Even though you're hardly here?" I joke.

Michael smiles brightly, "Sometimes I go shit to do." He replies and leaves it at that.

We're learning about the Civil War in this book Red Badge of Courage, the class goes on and on but all I notice is Michael's hand and how it sometimes brushes against mine while were taking notes.

It's the last class of the day, I have my other three classes with him tomorrow, as we pack up our things, Michael turns to me and asks me if I want a ride home. I smile and says yes, how could I refuse such an offer?


	3. Chapter 3 Skylar

So this is the first time I've had a boy in this house... more like anybody, but my mom's not home. "Wow," he says as he enters the home, "you live here?" I smile, "Yeah, you should see my room it's amazing." I say, though I wish I hadn't, because Michael gives me this look and says, "Is that an invitation?" I bite my lip and try not to blush, so I just give him a lite punch on the chest and walk o the kitchen, "Want anything to eat?" I ask.

"How about we go look at that bedroom of yours." He suggest in a husky tone.

I roll my eyes and get two Dr. Peppers, "Okay, knock it off, I know that sounded-"

"Suggestive?" He asks, "Damn I was hoping we could explore other things in your bedroom."

_'Oh you have no idea,'_ I think to myself. I pop open both bottles and hand one off to Michael, who gives me a wink and takes a sip, I can't help but smile, it's hard not too when one of the Universe's Greatest Creations is standing in your kitchen. I take a few sips before I finally talk, "So where do you live?" I ask.

Michael places the Dr. Pepper on the breakfast table, "Well, actually I love right next door." He says, pointing at the yellow house facing my backyard.

"We're neighbors?" I ask, "And you decided to say hi now?"

He smiles, "Yeah, I saw you guys unpacking, I wanted to come over and say hi-"

"Why didn't you?"

He sighs, "My mom doesn't really want me in this house." He says a little embarrassed and displeased.

"Oh," I say putting my soda on the table as well, "Why, what's wrong with this house?"

"She use to live here as a girl," he says, "her home life wasn't the best and she's superstitious so she things the house gives off a bad vibe."

I examine the kitchen, "I feel alright in here."

"Have you seen the basement?" He asks me.

"No." I say, "I mean, I know that we have one but the realtor didn't really want to show us the basement." I think back to that day, she was even more twitchy talking about the basement.

Michael gives me a wicked smile, "Well, lets go see it now."

"I don't know, won't your mother wonder where you've gone to." I ask him.

"I'll tell her I was held in the dungeons of a beautiful evil princess." He says.

"I am no princess, I'm a warrior." I reply.

"Then you have nothing to fear." He says, he takes my hand again and gently plants a kiss, "Besides, what mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He says in a sensual voice. "I know where it is." He says guiding us through the house, it's under the stairs, it's a beautiful, old door, with a stained-glass window. As we decend into the basement, the air becomes more stuffy, and cool, and there's a lingering scent but I can't trace the origin. Michael turns on the lights, illuminating the entire basement which seems to go on forever, "Pretty cool huh?" He says, locking our fingers together. My body feels like it's humming, "Yeah I say, I notice a little red ball on the floor, Michael picks it up and hands it to me.

It's sort of old but still bouncy, "The old owners must of left it." I say playing with the ball. I look up and find him staring at me, like if he's high or something, before I can ask what's wrong, Michael's lips are on mine, I've been kissed before, back in freshmen year. Max McCain kissed me under the bleachers on Valentine's Day during lunch, it was awkward and a little bit slobbery, but this was whole other ball game. Michael knows what he's doing, he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up to the point where I am on my tiptoes, I drop the ball and wrap my arms around his neck, this is the most passionate kiss I have ever received. When we're done both of us are breathless, Michael caresses my cheek with the hand that has that sexy ring on it, he then kisses my neck and plants a kiss on my nose, "Well, you work fast." I say breathlessly. We both sort of laugh, we find a couch in one of the rooms and decide to sit there.

"I'm sorry." He says out of the blue.

I smile, "For what?" I ask, "I think you gave the best welcome to California possible."

"I didn't mean to rush into this sorta thing," He says biting his lip and taking my hand, "this wasn't intentional, I just... I don't know, as soon as I bumped into you, as soon as I saw you, I liked you."

I blush, "Well, I've wanted to climb you like a tree all day."

Michael chuckles, brushes some of my hair away and kisses me again, "Was it worth the wait?" He asks me.

"Honey, people wait a lifetime for something as awesome as this, it was definitely worth, possible a short second in this universe." I kiss him back, this time we're on the couch, our body's inner-twined every which way; I gently bite his lower lip and in response I hear him growl, actually growl. Polly Stone was right, _'It's always the quite girls who are secretly freaks in bed,' _I guess I'm doing every single shy girl justice right about now. He switches the position to where I'm sitting on his lap. Guess the California Education system teaches you something Rhode Island never could, like how to be quick and handy on a couch. Michael begins to kiss my neck again, when I hear a door slam; my mom is home and I am possibly grounded for life, but when I hear a southern accent yelling "MICHAEL LANGDON, YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE!" Michael freezes, "Shit it's my mom." We scramble to make ourselves presentable, though I'm pretty sure Michael's going to need to pour cold water down his trousers. As we walk upstairs to the kitchen, we're greeted by an elderly woman with bleach blond hair like Michael's but dark brown eyes, she's dressed as if she's from a sixties catalog for clothing, she's silently judging me, I can feel her looking into my soul and guilt washing over me.

"Hello mother." Michael says quietly, guarding him from his mother's site.

"Ya know, you can at least call or pop in and let me know where you are young man." Says Mrs. Langdon.

"Yes ma'am."

"And who is _this_ young lady?" She asks pointing her cigarette at me.

"Skylar Collins." I reply, "I live here ma'am"

Mrs. Langdon sighs heavily and lights up her cigarette, I'm okay with it, my mom smokes, I do too, she just doesn't know about it. "Well it's very nice to meet you Skylar." She says after taking two puffs, "I'm sorry I barged in like this but Michael here knows he needs to contact me if he's going somewhere." She says, giving him a stern parent look, I look away it's just like my dad all over again.

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs. Langdon sighs, "I'm not upset at you," she says walking over to us, she lifts up my chin with her index finger, thankfully not the one with a cigarette, "why look at you, you're a such a pretty girl." She adds.

"Look mom, I'm sorry I didn't call." He says, moving in between us, I guess to block me from his mom, "She just started school today, I was just being a good neighbor and a friend."

I can't help but laugh, so I fight it but I stop with a cough, _'A very good neighbor indeed,'_ I think to myself, I feel like heat of Michael's arm next to mine.

"Well, I expect you at eight for dinner." Mrs. Langdon says, "And it was nice to meet you Miss Collins." She says and just like that, she's gone.

I walk over to lock the kitchen door, when I turn around Michael is right in front of me, before he can say anything I go on my tiptoes and kiss his him hard and passionate. I get he's embarrassed. But I also know what real humiliation is, and I don't want him to apologize for something as small as this, I mean it's not the way I would of liked to meet his mom but worse things could have happened. I open my eyes, just to look at the perfection I'm kissing, when I see a black figure, like literally a black figure standing in the corner of my kitchen, "Oh my god!" I say pointing at the black figure.

"What." Michael asks, turning his head toward the direction I'm pointing, but once I blink the menace is gone, "Are you okay?" He asks, cradling my face.

I try to laugh it off, "I'm sorry, I just... I guess I'm just really tired." I say, "So what do you want to do now?" I ask.

Michael holds me close to him, "We could continue exploring the basement." He suggests.

I playfully pull away, "I don't want to get interrupted like last time." I say.

"I promise my mom won't barge in like before." He says.

I smile, "Actually I was talking about my mom." I say.

We both sort of look at each other again and laugh.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" He asks me.

I smile, "Hell yes." I say.


	4. Chapter 4 Michael

I come in around twelve o'clock, I know mom's waiting for me, I could smell the cigarette walking up the walk way, "You're definitely late." I hear her say, I put my bag down, big mistake, "Young man you take that flith up to your room, but before you that, you better take off those shoes." She says, walking out of the livingroom to me, bleach blonde hair, those tired, dark brown eyes (Skylar's eyes are lighter, prettier and much happier), she's been worrying about me all this time, I plant a kiss on her cheek, "Sorry mom." I say before taking off my shoes.

"You've got red on you." She says grabbing tissue, ready to wipe it off.

"Mom, no I don't want to leava trace." I say gently moving the tissue from my face.

"It wasn't that... _girl_ was it?" She asks me.

_'That girl,' _As if the very beauty was vermin, "I wouldn't lay a hand on her." I say.

"I'm sorry," Mom sighs, "I just... I pray you don't get caught and praying my child, can only do so much for woman my age." She says, taking another long drag from her cigarette.

"Momma, you are most beautiful mother in the world." I reply, she repays my comment with a smile, I'm probably one of the few who see her smile like this. I wonder what she must think of me, her only son. Going off everytime I need to _release_ and that's always spuradic. I could go all Repo Genetic Opera and blame genetics for my sickness, but mom never talks about dad, doesn't awknowledge him, he's like a pet that dies and you replace it with a video game or a day at Disneyland, that way you don't remember what tradgity happened, but after you finish the game, after the magic closes at ten, you're left with the emptiness an emptiness that you can never replace, "I'm going to go clean up and take a shower." I say as I walk down the hallway up the staircase, to my room.

Soap, hot water, a toothbrush, and a scrubber; boots, jacket and my bag are clean. Next is the body, I look at the blood on my face. Not my blood, but the blood of the cafeteria lady at my school, her killing wasn't too hard to do. She was old, weak, and very quiet, not my normal type, but I blame _her, _Skylar, as I wash my face I can't help but notice a strand of her hair on my chest, the scent of her perfume mixed in with the scent of blood and Clorox and of course her cherry chapstick from when I was kissing her. It's sort of her fault that I killed the lunch lady, my type usually are young girls or old men, sometimes homeless people, but mostly young girls. I guess I only killed her because she had always been a quiet, shy lady that nobody really knew about or probably cared about. I can't really change anything now, considering she's dead.

I can't help but feel disgusted with myself, how could Mom ask if I killed Skylar, she's the most beautiful creature on this Earth; if I were the darkness surrounding you, she'd be the light at the end of the tunnel, signaling a safe haven.

After I'm done, I fall on to my bed, it's about two now, which gives me until seven to sleep. As I get under my blanket, the face of the lady fades and in its place is Skylar's. I knew something was there between us, something so right, it was meant to be, and I'm so glad she accepted my kiss in that creepy basement. I don't know what is it about that house, I feel like I had been there before but that was my first time setting foot in that place but I don't know what's wrong with the house, however, it does gives mom the creeps, I mean she never talks about her past.

I'm strangely attracted to it, and now I'm extremely attracted to the girl living in that house. I look out my window form my bed, I can barely see the top of the house from where I'm laying. I see the light on, so I assume that's Skylar's room.

I wonder what she's doing in there.

Is she thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about her?

I close my eyes and invision her being right next to me in my bed, the softness of her skin, the heat from her breath, I'm interrupted by a knock on the door, "Good night Michael." Says Mom from the otherside. "Goodnight Mom." I say and once I make sure her door is closed I go back to my thoughts of Skylar, that little light of mine, I imagine it is she, who is pleasing me, before I fall fast asleep.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5 Skylar

**SKYLAR**

Falling asleep was such an obstacle last night, I barely got any sleep. I blame that damn black thing standing in my kitchen, obviously no one was there, but all night I felt... as if someone was watching me. I looked out my window around midnight. Michael was asleep by then I guess, no lights were on in his house except for the living room downstairs, and I'm pretty that's just to ward off intruders. But still, every dark corner in my room felt like the black figure was there, silently watching my everyone move.

As I'm eating fruity pebbles I hear a knock on the door, "Hey Sky." Says Michael holding a pink box.

"Hi," I say opening the screen door, planting a kiss on his cheek, "What's up?" I ask.

Michael sort of blushes and hands me the pink box, "I got these for you." He says quietly, gesturing to the box in his hands.

I gingerly take the box and ask him to come in, "What is it?" I ask, as Michael sits down.

"Well open it silly," He says and then takes a spoonful of my cereal and puts it in his mouth, "please." He adds.

I open the Michael's gift and am caught by the surprise in the box, because there in the box are three cupcakes with _'Be My Girl?'_ written in icing.

I look to my right and see Michael, his blue eyes, so deep and full of wonder, I could get lost, "So what do you say?" He asks me, and honestly it couldn't have been more adorable.

* * *

><p>Of course I sad yes, how could I not. Mom came downstairs and met Michael and I knew that she liked him, after that Michael drove me to school, the rest of the week went by fast with no sign of the black figure, and eventually Michael's group of friends convinced me to invite them back to my house on Friday.<p>

"Oh my god, this place is huge!" Aileen says.

Taylor walks to the kitchen, "Can we smoke?" He asks.

"As long as you share." I say, Michael squeezes my side before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh ew, get a room." Andrew says walking in, "Mind if I get a soda?" He asks opening the fridge.

I tell him it's no problem, the rest of the people join us, we mostly smoke and talk about school until Chelsea gets a text, "O-M-G, someone killed that old lady in the cafeteria!" She squeals.

"Which one?" Keaton asks, the group snickers, except for me and Michael, who just looks as if he's lost in some distant place, I squeeze his hands and in response he looks down and smiles at me.

"Miss Gates or something." Chelsea says, "Ruth sen me the text, also the McKay party is off." She adds, Scott, Rob, and Jake groan, "What are we gonna do now?" Ivy asks.

"How about a party here?" I suggest, Michael gives me this look, yeah I can't believe those words came out of my mouth either.

"Hell yeah!" Scott says giving Rob a high-five.

"What will your mom say?" Emily asks me.

I shrug, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't notice, I'll call her to let her know." I say and then head to the phone.

When I finally reach my mom, she answers the phone laughing, "Hello?" She says.

"Mom, it's Skylar."

"Oh honey, hey I'm sorry I didn't tell you this morning I've got a business convention in San Diego." She says, I hear music in the background, "I'll be gone all weekend."

"Oh." Is all I say, how could she forget to mention something like that.

Before I can say anymore, she says, "Oh gotta go, I love you!" And then the phone is dead.

I re-enter the kitchen, "The house is ours for the weekend." I say, walking toward Michael.

Chelsea flips open her phone, "I'm sending out a text to everyone." She says and then closes her phone, "Done." She says smiling.

Emily and Taylor offer to get the stuff, everyone else leaves.

Leaving me and Michael alone.

* * *

><p>Michael and I head into the living room, he plugs his iPod into the radio and plays an old song by this band called Temper Trap on it, it's calm and a little sad, "This song puts my mind at ease." He says walking over to the couch, I immediately rest my head on his shoulders, "Why did you offer to have the party here?" He asks me.<p>

"Why shouldn't I?" I protest.

"My friends, well, don't get me wrong they're great but they have this unfortunate habit of using people." He says, rubbing his jaw against my head.

I smile, "Well I'm using them for beer and cigarettes so I guess we're even." I reposition myself, so I'm looking up at him, "Besides it'll be like a Coming Out party for me." I add.

Michael kisses my forehead, "You are not what I expected." He says.

I smile, "How so?"

"Beer and cigarettes, never that I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth." He says.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close, "It's not like I'm a party girl, I just enjoy a drink once in a while."

"Well with my friends and I, that's going to start progressing to every weekend." Michael tells me.

"The more the merrier." I reply.

Micheal kisses my forehead again, "I'm just looking out for you." He says.

"I appreciate that Michael," I say, "but I'm not going to get hurt, not like that cafeteria lady."

Michael's eyes go black for a second, or was that my imagination, "She was murdered, I'm never ever letting that happen to you." He says sternly.

All week Michael had been nothing but sweet and gentle and now he's... I don't know, a completely different person, but I was wrong to joke about someone's death like that, especially with Michael.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset," I say, "I shouldn't have joked about that lady." I add, getting quiet, looking away from Michael.

I hear Michael sigh heavily, "I'm sorry too, for the lady and sort of snapping at you." He says.

"I forgive you." I say before kissing him, "Um I have a confession to make."

"You're a mermaid?" He asks mockingly.

I blush, "I've never really had a real boyfriend before, and Iamavirgin." I say making sure the virgin part was said fast, I can feel the heat of my cheeks getting warmer.

"I don't care," Michael says, taking my hand, "I'm just happy that you're with me."

We inter-twine our fingers together, I couldn't of been more happy, but being high school, the moments you want to remember are always interrupted too soon, because Emily, Taylor and Keaton enter the house, carrying all the goods for tonight's party.

Michael sighs and pulls me up from the couch, planting a kiss on my lips, boy he sure likes to kiss a lot. The rest of the group enters the house and soon, practically everyone from school is slowly being swallowed up in my house.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Skylar

Michael and Rob left the party to go on a beer run, leaving me alone to "mingle" I guess. It's not like I didn't have friends back home and there is no system of good vs. evil, truth is everyone is pretty friendly towards me, they're also a little drunk but so am I. Heading into the living room, I see someone has set up a DJ booth. "Skylar!" Yells Chelsea, holding another girl's hand as she walks my way, "Oh my god, thanks for throwing the party!" She says, giving me a hug, the girl right next to her smiles at me, a little too friendly. When Chelsea lets go, she turns her attention to the girl, "Sarah, this is Skylar," She then grabs my hand, "Skylar this is Sarah, okay I'm gonna get a drink." She says, leaving the two of us there.

"Great party." Sarah says over the music.

"Thanks, glad you could make it." I feel like I'm trying to hard to be polite.

"So you're going out with Michael?" She asks me.

"Yeah for about a week almost," I say blushing, "He's sweet to me." I add.

Sarah smirks, "It's funny, Michael and I use to date too."

_'Oh crap,'_ "Oh that's cool, got any embarrassing stories?" I ask.

"Some you just wouldn't believe," She says and then puts her hand on my shoulder, "You're too good for him, you'll get hurt, leave him now."

"Um... I'm going to go get more punch or something, but it was nice meeting you." I say, making my getaway, actually I was going to go to the back to have a smoke, I head down the now crowded hallway that has the door to the creepy basement, I don't realize that the door to the basement is open, until some guy accidentally trips me and I almost fall down the stairs, had there not have been someone walking up them at that very second, "Whoa, you alright?" He asks me.

For a second I think it's Michael, both boys have the same colored hair but his eyes are dark brown, and his bone structure is some what different than Michael's, "Thank you," I finally say.

Mystery guy helps me up, he notices the cigarette carton in my hand, "C'mon let's go outside," He says, "you look like you could use some fresh air."

"Thanks," I say as we head outside, I sit on the brick wall of the outside, "My name's Skylar."

"I'm Tate." He says, extending his hand out to me.

I shake it, his hands are very warm, "It's nice to meet you Tate."

"Nice to meet you too." He says and then sits on the brick wall with me.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" I ask him.

Tate shrugs, "It's alright, thanks for inviting me." He adds.

"It's not really my party, but you're welcome." I say and take a drag from my cigarette.

"Do your parents know you smoke?" He asks, teasing me.

"No, and it's just me and my mom." I say, offering Tate and cigarette, which he takes.

"Oh, where's your dad?" He asks, then lights his own cigarette.

"Probably fucking his whore." I blurt out, I don't know why I said that, it tastes like poison after I said it.

Tate blows smoke out, "Wait, what?"

Like a weirdo, I just shake my head, "Sorry, my parents are divorced and stuff." I swing my feet back and forth.

"Oh, well hey don't apologize," He says scooting closer, "my dad left because my mom is a whore too."

"You shouldn't say that about your mom." I say quietly.

"You don't know my mom," Tate replies, "but that's a good thing because she is a real piece of work."

I smile, "Yeah, well, who am I to judge, my dad, your mom, both suck." I say, "Sorry." I add.

Tate smiles, "It's not a problem, it's good to get that kind of stuff off your chest right?"

I smile, it's nice to talk about my dad and not feel guilty for hating him, "He probably doesn't care what I think anymore."

"You're too good for him anyways," Tate says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "You and your mom."

I look up at Tate and smile, "Thanks man." It's weird how comfortable I am with him and Michael, it's like they're the same person. Inside I hear people holler, Rob and Michael have come back with the drinks, "I better go in." I say, jumping off the brick wall, "it was nice talking to you."

"Anytime Skylar." Tate says, smoking the rest of his cigarette.

When I head back inside I'm greeted by everyone, including Michael who kisses me on the cheek, "You smell like a chimney." He whispers before kissing me again.

I just smile, Rob and Scott pick me up onto their shoulders, "Three cheers for Skylar for saving our party.!" The crowd cheers.

"And a judgmental glare at McKay for his party being cancelled." Scott says, the party glares at McKay, who just smiles, "Fuck you guys too." He says, a few people throw cups at him, Michael just looks up at me and smiles, I wink back.

I'm looking for Tat but he's nowhere insight, nor is he around for the rest of the party, maybe I upset him or maybe he got tired of the party scene, whatever the reason I'll just talk to him on Monday at lunch or something.

**Yay! Tate has returned :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Skylar

The weekend went by pretty fast, everyone enjoyed the party. On Monday I soon learned that Michael and his group of friends are like high school royalty (seriously doubt that, even though I enjoy their company) but they've partied pretty much ever weekend and were notorious for it, now I was one of them, never home at a decent time, never around to see my mom, which bugs me, because she's always off on a business trip or something, but what really bugged me is that I never saw Tate at school. I asked around if anyone knew who he was and pretty much no one had heard of him, "Probably a party crasher." Keaton says I drop the subject at lunch on Thursday, after constant disappointment, because no one knew a 'Tate' at the school. Guess he was just a party crasher.

At the end of the day, I get a text from my mom, telling me she's gone to another conference, this time in New York, and she'll be gone for a week. _'Great,' _I think to myself, a whole week alone and I really don't want to be, I mean I know that having some privacy has been great since the whole divorce and even though I haven't spotted any black figures sneaking around my house, I still get crept out. I meet Michael at his car; I could really use a hug or a kiss, just some reminder that I am not completely alone, "Hey," I say as Michael gets closer, but there's no hug, not even a kiss, he just has his hands stuffed into his pocket, "Um, we can't hang out today, I have a do a family thing." He says, "but I'll still drop you off at home." He adds, like that'll make anything better, but I don't let him see my pain, so I kiss him on the cheek, "Okay, lets go home." I say, opening the door, and sliding quickly into the seat and closing the door. Michael gets in the car, looks at me for a second, and then starts the engine and drives us home.

When we get to the front of my house, Michael grabs my hand, "I'm sorry Sky, please don't be made at me." He pleads.

"I'm not," I say looking back at him and his beautiful blue eyes, "I'm just tired… of being alone at home and mom's out of town again, it's like living with a stranger now… I just didn't want to be alone tonight." I say swallowing my sadness.

"Listen I'll come by after the family bullshit." He says, "And we'll stay up late and eat junk food and watching any movies you want."

I make an attempt to smile, "That sounds good," I lean in and kiss him, "I'll se you later then."

"Promise."

It's hard to not feel loved when he looks at me like that. I get out of his car, say bye and head inside. Mom is already gone, so it's just me, we should really get like a maid or something. I quickly wipe that thought away and head upstairs to take a shower, and wash away today's stress.

As I walk down the hallway to my room, I can't help but feel blessed that I have nice friends, a fantastic boyfriend (who I care about very much), my mom (even though she's never here now), and I get to live in this beautiful house.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream entering my bedroom.

"Oh my god, hi there!" Says Tate, casually sitting on my bed.

I clutch my towel as if it's a life preserver, "W-w-what the hell are you doing?" I ask, I feel totally exposed because well, yes I am in a towel but also that fact that Tate somehow got into my house, creeps me out just a little bit.

Tate smirks, "Sorry, the door was unlocked," he says, "I thought ya know-"

"You'd crash another party?" I secure the towel around me.

"Oh about that, sorry I bailed." Tate says, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You don't go to my school." I say.

"I'm home schooled." He replies.

"How'd you hear about the party?" I ask

"Twitter?" He says, "That Chelsea girl sent it out on Twitter, I follow her, that's how I got the info for the party."

"So, how the hell did you I was home?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Look I'm not going to kill you or anything." Tate says, standing up from the bed, "I live down the street it's no big deal."

"So why aren't you at home?" I ask him, I know I'm acting a bit prude but how else am I suppose to act when a strange boy is sitting on your bed.

Tate kind of looks away, "Home's lonely, it isn't really home." He says, talking in riddles.

I sigh, "Look you can hang out here for a bit if you want." I say, "But I do need to change into some clothes." I add.

Tate smiles, "Thanks," He gives me a hug, sighs and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"The fuck," I sigh, and land on my bed, of all the days, Tate had to choose today to invade my home, but it's not like I got a boy and threatened him, so he could leave. Maybe in some strange, sixth sense sort of way, he knew that I was lonely just like him.

When I finally open the door, ten minutes later, Tate's sitting in a chair, in the big hallway.

I laugh, "You're lucky, you're so adorable." I say.

Tate smiles, "I work with what I got." He says, and then gets up from the chair.

I bite my lower lip, "My boyfriend will be here later," I say, "I'm only telling you this because he has no idea who you are and would be a little suspicious.

"Does he really have to worry?" Tate asks.

"I don't think so."

Tate shuffles his feet, "So what do we do?" He asks me.

"We make-do with the time we have." I say.

"Shall I make us sandwiches and later smoke a stoogie?" Tate asks me.

I smile, "That would be amazing." I say.


	8. Chapter 8 Michael

Tonight I'm back on my routine; young, beautiful, red hair, blue eyes. Every time I kill, I feel like I've met this person before. Like the lunch lady, apart from meeting Skylar that very same night, she reminded me of someone I had met long ago, but never really got close to. Plus her one green, one-cataract eye freaked me out.

I still don't know why I do it. Why I'm wired this way, I'm not dumb or I'm not ugly. But killing feels like it's the only thing I'm good at. What kind of bothers me is the fact that mom knows, but doesn't care. Maybe it's because she loved dad so much, I obviously got his eyes and facial structure, apart from the hair, we really don't have much in common.

I used knives tonight, but I usually use knives anyways. Sometimes I see myself in the papers, they call me the _'Jack Ripper of Our Time' _people describe me as an older man, with dark sinister eyes and a hideous profile. If only those sorry bastards knew.

I'm beautiful, I drink with your children, I'm far from old, and I don't cut out people's organs.

I just like to see the crimson color of someone's blood on my pale skin, hear their death moan, watch as their very existence leaves their eyes, and then I leave them here, go home, say good night to mom, wash up, and then go to bed.

I'ts not like I do it every night, it's just become my weekly hobby. Kill one and done, or at least done for the rest of the week. I don't feel any remorse either. Apart from the cafeteria lady, I don't know these people, don't care for these people, and therefore I feel no guilt for them, as I take away their life.

I made the young red-heads death very easy and quick, not a lot to clean up but just enough to get me somewhere in the LA Times. I guess I sort of do it for the publicity, I mean as long as I know that they're watching me, I'm perfectly fine with captivating the audience. As I'm about to leave the girl and head back to my car, I realize that my audience might be getting a little bored. Perhaps it's time for a new act, I look at my watch, it's already eleven o'clock. I'm suppose to meet Skylar at her house, but I'm too tempted to finish what I've already started.

"Fuck it." I say, heading back to the body.

Cold, lifeless and limp, it isn't hard for me to carry her over my shoulder as I head to the corner of the ally that faces a dark parking lot, I look for any type of security camera, homeless people, and authority around, but there isn't so I make my move.

* * *

><p>Stealing someone else's car was easy, hooking up my police radio even easier, driving from Echo Park to Griffith Park, no problem. I wasn't going to worry about the blood in the back, and covered in material that was sure to keep the cops still puzzeled about the grotesque, old man known as <em>Los Angeles' Jack the Ripper, <em>but cutting a body up, is no party.

I like to listen to techno music when I do this kind of stuff, but as of right now, I decide to play the playlist I made for Skylar, right now it's on that Temper Trap song, I showed her last week.

_'Cut, cut, cut.'_ I figure I'd have a little more fun and scatter the girl's body parts around the park grounds.

"Damn," I say under my breath, looking at the time on my iPod. It's past-midnight, I'd never make it to Skylar's house now, hopefully she'll understand, she's just wonderful like that, a lot better than Sarah, maybe I should of killed her, she's too needy and nosey and never gave me the space I needed. And when I'm with Skylar, it's different. I need to be around her, I yearn for her, I'd kill for her.

* * *

><p>As I drive by Skylar's house, I notice all the lights are off, I could never go over now, as much I'd want to, and I know for a fact, she wouldn't mind, but I decide against it, mostly because I'm covered in blood.<p>

Mom's not up, or ever home, I'm not surprised, I think the only reason she waited for me that one time is because she probably though I killed Skylar. Maybe she's more terrified of me than I though. I realize there's note on lamp table to my right as I enter the house, Mom's not here at all, she went out to a jazz club with some friends. Well that's new to me.

Before going upstairs I take off all my clothes, leaving me only in my boxers; my boots, my shirt, my jacket, my entire body is caked with dry mud and blood. I'm really glad mom's not home, she'd probably never look at me again. When I get to my room I now know that my bedroom window exactly faces Skylar's, but the entire house is dark, so she's obviously asleep, I look at the clock, it's two-thirty in the morning. She's definitely asleep.

For an house and a half, I busy away, cleaning up my clothes, my bag, and my boots with zoyote (thank god for mexican cleaning products), I finally take a long hot shower, scrubbing, scratching, scraping anything away taht could resemble blood. By the time I'm ready for bed it's four in the morning, which leaves me two hours of sleep, as soon as I hit the pillow I'm out.

**Oh Michael... Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Skylar

I wake up alone in my bedroom, there's a note on my nightstand saying Tate left in the middle of the night because he didn't want to get into trouble with his mom. I stretch thinking about last night and how much fun I had. Tate's a great guy; we played cards, watching scary movies, later on he made me more food, we smoked cigarettes together, and before I fell asleep, we talked until about two in the morning. It was one of the best conversations I've had in my life. I felt like I had already made a true friend here (well besides Michael) so when I saw that Tate was gone I was a little upset.

It's seven o'clock, which means Michael's going to be here in thirty minutes; I do my morning routine and make myself two Nutella and peanut butter sandwiches, and make Michael a Nutella and strawberry sandwich. Right at seven-thirty, there's a knock on my back door. "Hi," I say as I open the door for Michael, who looks like the walking dead, "Are you okay?"

Michael slugs on in, "I'm really sorry I didn't show up last night." He says before giving me a kiss.

"It's okay," I reply when we separate, "here I made you breakfast." I add handing him the sandwich.

To my surprise Michael looks a little green when he sees it, "No thanks babe, I'm not hungry," He says, "Here save it for Study Hall or English." He adds.

I'm a little hurt that he didn't show up, that he refused my sandwich, but he looks really bad and probably feels worse, I nibble on one of my sandwiches and grab my bag and other necessities, "C'mon Sky lets go to school." Michael says, wrapping an arm around my waist and gently lifts me up so he can kiss me, "I'm sorry if I'm being a grouch." He adds.

I smile, "Stop apologizing," I say and kiss him again, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Michael half-smiles, "Where have you been all my life?" He asks.

"Rhode Island," I say, "and before that, my mom's stomach and before that, I was just a tiny sp-" Michael kisses me, I guess to cut me off.

"Well, you're here now that's all that matters." He says.

We walk out of my house to his car hand-on-hand, I love the feeling of his silver thumb against my skin, I like how cool it is against it. Michael opens the door for me, and then head over the drivers side to get in and start the engine.

"And before my mom's stomach, I was just a tiny, white sperm cell." I say.

Michael shakes his head, I see him smiling, "I love how weird you can be sometimes." He says and we drive to school.

**Haha Sperm Cells :) Thanks for reading 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Michael

I couldn't eat the sandwich, dark brown and red colors are hating on me and my stomach today, and I felt terrible that I rejected it, but I felt sick when I saw the sandwich. Maybe I'm loosing my touch? But I can't because… I don't know I just wouldn't be me anymore. I'm just really fucked right now. Last night we the first time that I had ever cut up a body, it was tiresome, bloody and now my body is sore all over.

Today I don't have class with Skylar until after lunch. I think she's smarter than me, which is a good thing because most of my friends are loveable idiots (Well, except for Robert, who's been my best friend since we were infants.)

"Hey buddy," Says Rob as he sits down next to me.

"Hey Rob." I reply.

"You look like shit." He whispers, he's not afraid to be honest, "Everything okay?" He asks me.

"Just got in a little later than usual," I reply, "it's no big deal." I add, cracking a smile. Rob doesn't know about my other self, he caught of glimpse of it once when we were six. We found a squirrel that was supposedly dead from being hit by a car or something, but when its tail twitched, Rob started crying and I picked up the biggest rock I could find and smashed it against the squirrels head. Rob thought I was putting the squirrel out of its misery, but I just wanted to see the little blood trickle from his head onto the pavement. Since then, Rob hasn't seen me even hurt a fly.

"Got in late and what exactly were you doing?" He asks, raising his eyebrows, while nudging me, "You hang out with Skylar last night?"

I shake my head, "C'mon man, you know I don't kiss and tell." I say.

"Damn." Rob says, slapping his knee, "My man, you are a God." He says slapping my back.

"No, it's not even like that," I reply, "we got something real, unlike Sarah, who's just crazy." I add.

"Yeah, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Rob says, "I can't believe what a ticking time bomb she is."

True, Sarah is crazy, but I think I just helped with the craziness. Sarah would call and call and call all night, she'd wait outside my window too. Yeah she was going through some stuff but so is Skylar, who unlike Sarah, keeps her emotions in cheek, I know I was never there for her and stuff, but I had other things that were and still very much are important to me too. I'm just glad I've finally found someone who understands me. I notice Sarah staring at us in the library, I turn back to Rob, "Yeah, glad I missed that Fatal Attraction." I whisper to him.

Rob smiles, "Yeah, now you've got Skylar." He says, patting my shoulder.

I can feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"Damn, she's got you whipped!" He says, joking around.

"Hell, I can't be tamed," I reply, "but I wouldn't mind Skylar taming me." I add, which makes Rob chuckle, but the truth is, I'm a hundred-percent whipped.


	11. Chapter 11 SKylar

When I get out of class, Sarah is standing right outside my classroom door, grabbing my arm, she whispers in my ear, "We need to talk."

I don't have time to say 'No,' Sarah takes us to the nearby bathroom, no one's in there but she checks anyways, "Look I have plans." I say.

"With Michael," She smiles wickedly, "Yes, that's what we're here to talk about sweetie." I never notice this before, but Sarah is supermodel tall (maybe she actually is one), but I fell so small, like David and Goliath.

"Um..."

"Stay away from him." She snaps, "He's bad news."

I can't help but burst into nervous laughter, "I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Michael is bad, period." Sarah says, "he'll be the end of you."

I don't know what to say to his, I mean seriously, how could Michael be a danger toward me, he's… perfect. I'm about to say something but Chelsea and Ivy come in, "Hello darling." Chelsea says through a fake smile, Ivy turns to Sarah, "Hey there Sarah."

Sarah sighs and walks out, Chelsea turns toward me again, "I am so sorry I introduced you to that crazy bitch." Chelsea says, giving me a hug.

"Oh it's no biggie," I say awkwardly returning the hug. Ivy just stays quiet and then opens her phone, "Hey Michael, we found your girl." She says and then hangs up.

Michael was going to take me out to lunch for his moody behavior earlier. So when he saw Sarah drag me into the bathroom, he immeadiately texted Chelsea and Ivy to come rescue me. Apparently my special lunch is across the school at the sub sandwich shop, it's a nice change from the crowded table I'm use to at lunch. Once we get our food, we sit down in a quiet corner.

"I'm really sorry about my mood earlier." Michael says, once again.

His hand is on the table, I take it into my hand, "It's no biggie," I say, "I understand if you're going through something, believe me I know." I look down at my sub, it smells delicious but I'm not sure it could compete with Tate's sub.

"She told me to basically stay away from you." I say after eating half of my sandwich.

Michael gives me a quizzical look, "Are you serious?" He asks smiling.

I nod, "She says you're dangerous." I add.

"Do you believe her?" He asks me.

"No," I say, "No, I don't."

Michael leans close to me and kisses me on the cheek, "I have something for you." He says nuzzling my neck before going into his backpack.

My heart stops when I see the jewelry box, I'm doe-eyed I just know it, "For me?" I ask.

"Well open it first," He insists, "I just hope you like it."

I've never received gifts from boys before, I don't know if Valentine's Day cards count in high school, but when I open the box I can't help but smile, "It's beautiful." I say, inside the box is a ring similar to the one he has on this thumb, "I love it." I say and give Michael a great big kiss.

"I guess you really like it." Michael says, looking a little love drunk.

* * *

><p>I decide to wear my ring on my left index finger, I barely make it to our seats in the back of our English class, "Saved by the bell." Mr. Lewis says, as the class bell rings. "Class, your project papers are due today." He adds. I bring out my homework folder and hand in mine and Michael's homework, sometimes I feel like Michael thinks I'm smarter than him, but I don't mind.<p>

As we sit down to watch a movie, Rob, who also has this class, turns around in his seat, "Dude, Ivy just texted me saying that our cross-country team just found some lady's hand." He whispers.

"What." Michael and I say in unison.

"Yeah," Rob checks his phone, "She's saying the cops just found half her calf too." He adds.

I feel my stomach flip in a bad way, "How does she know all this?" I ask.

"She's on the team." Michael pipes in.

"Oh my goodness," I cover my mouth, "I hope she didn't see it."

Michael looks off into the distance, "Hey are you okay?" I ask.

He turns around and grabs my left hand, the one with the silver ring, "Yeah, it's just sad news to hear."

"They 're saying it's the work of _Jack the Ripper_." Rob adds.

I can't help but chuckle, "Excuse me?"

"He's been killing for several years now." Rob says.

"No one's seemed to catch him." Michael adds.

"Well... I feel bad for the victim." I say.

"Why?" Michael asks me.

"Because no one should have to die that way." I say, Michael just takes my hand and kisses it.

**Michael quit playin yo games! Lol okay sorry I thought I had finished the chapter but I kind left it too short for my liking. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Skylar

It's been a good month since that murder in the park, since Michael has been to my house, since I've seen Tate, and since my mom has gone on any business trips, and they still haven't found most of that woman's body. I wonder why she goes on so many trips, like, how fun can a doctor convention be? Whatever, she's packing for her next one, I guess I understand why. I kinda look like my dad, and who wants to be around that reminder. "My redeye leaves in two hours," Mom says, grabbing a banana, "I'll be back next Thursday." She adds.

It's Saturday, I'm still in my Evil Dead shirt that I stole from my dad so long ago. I'm eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. I don't even pay attention to what she says anymore. As long as my grades are up to par, she doesn't worry about me. Throwing away some coffee grinds, all I hear is mumblings about getting a maid, "Bye!" She says and leaves me alone once again.

I should be pissed that she leaves me here to fend for myself, but I honestly don't care, I'm getting use to being alone. I get up from my seat and head over the calender. Today it's October Twenty- Sixth, _'Halloween,'_ I think to myself, I count the days in my head, Halloween would be on Friday this year, and mom wasn't going to come back until next Thursday. Which means I'd be home alone on the scariest night of the year. As I'm feeling guilty for myself, I notice movement to my far left, in hallway near the basement.

Every cell in my body is telling me to run, but I just move my head in the general direction and scream. The black figure, a rubber man is back. I run toward the door, I've lived here long enough to find short cuts, but I can feel his hands grabbing at my hair, I put a pole down from behind me and hear a grunt. The door is in my view, I feel the door handle shock my fingers, I open the door, someone's right in front of me.

"Skylar, baby, calm done." Michael says, in the calmest voice possible, he helps me up because I feel down in the front yard as I tried to make a getaway from the Rubber Man and him.

He gently wipes something away from my face, tears, I guess I was crying. I'm shaking, Michael's holding me up, "There's someone in the house." I whisper.

I can feel Michael's body sort of harden, "Stay here." He whispers. I don't move, Michael goes in, a second later he's back, "Come with me." He says, gently grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

_'Not possible,'_ I think to myself, the giant pole in which I had pulled down on my way to my escape is standing perfectly straight, like it had never been touched. Everything looks exactly the same, "There's no one here." Michael says kissing my head.

"Did you move that pole?" I ask, pointing at it.

Michael shakes his head, "No."

"Are you sure? Are you messing with me?" I ask, demanding he tell me otherwise.

"Sky I swear, I never touched anything in the house." He says, putting his hands up in defense, "Why?" He asks me.

I'm shaking again, I can feel the tears forming at the corner of my eyes, "Because I pulled that pole down on my way out of here," I look up at him, his face is pale white, "that pole is the only reason I'm talking to you right now." I say.

I bite my lip and begin crying, "There was someone here, he was real and covered in black and he was after me." I scream, I really am crying now.

Michael kisses away every tear drop, "I believe you sweetie," he says, "but no one's here now." He says.

* * *

><p>Michael called Rob, Taylor, Evan, Keaton, and Andrew to come over to the house. Chelsea and Emily are with me in my room. I'm still in my big t-shirt, Chelsea braids my hair while Emily paints my nails a lavender color. They keep talking about the murder and the new allegations around it, about school, about the homecoming dance in November, I hear all of this but nothing registers in my brain, except the fact that a guy in a black, rubber-looking suit is walking around my house trying to attack me.<p>

The door opens and all six boys come into my room, "We didn't find any indication of a break-in." Evan says.

"But you've got a kick-ass basement." Andrew says, Emily rolls her eyes at her twin.

"Anything else?" Chelsea asks.

The boys shake their head, Michael sits next to me on the bed, "Um, we'll call you later okay." Emily says, kissing my forehead. Chelsea and the rest of em say bye, Michael stays. Rob is the last to leave, "You two kids have fun." He adds winking at us. When I hear the door of the house close for good I finally speak, "They all think I'm crazy don't they."

Michael kisses me, "No they're just never serious about anything," He says, "they don't think you're crazy."

I look at Michael, take in his scent, a mixture of Tide and sweat, how his eyes just sparkle. I caress his lips with my fingers and his kisses them.

Suddenly we're making out on my bed. I've missed this, we haven't been like this since the day his mom popped by, what was that... two months ago? "Ya know, I can tell when you're thinkg about something." He whispers in my ear.

I smile, "Is it that obvious?" I ask.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him before he can reply, he tries to raise my shirt up while kissing me from mouth to my neck.

"Wait." I say sitting up.

"I'm sorry." Michael says, "I thought... shit I'm sorry."

I feel bad for cock-blocking us, I kiss his neck, "There's no way of saying this without being embarrassed... I'm a virgin." I say and then bury my face into my hands.

Michael hugs me reassuringly, "We can wait." He says.

"Really?"

"No pressure, I'm tired of seeing you sad." He says and kisses me.

We spend the rest of the day and Sunday lounging around my house, eating sandwiches and cuddling.

**Did those crazy teenage hormones! Stop by my buddy XxTateLangdonxX :) read her Pumped Up Kicks story! Thanks for reading everyone! **


	13. Chapter 13 Skylar

It's Thursday, which means a week before Mom gets home and one day before Halloween. It's lunch time, Michael has a meeting with the swim team, plus there's a cheerleader meeting so it's just Emily, Taylor, Andrew and I. The group hasn't mentioned the 'Rubber Man' incident and I'm very grateful for it. Emily's braiding my hair now, it seems she and Chelsea are quite the braiders. "So what are you and Michael going to do tomorrow night?" Taylor asks me. Emily tells me not to move because she's almost finished with my hair.

"I don't really know." I say after Emily is finally done.

Andrew and Taylor exchange looks and then turn back to me. I already know what they're going to ask, "Yes, you guys can throw a party at my house again." I say. Andrew smiles, Taylor whips out his cell phone, obviously sending out the message. "Actually," Emily pipes in, "we were wondering if we could make your basement into a sorta spooky maze." She says.

"Okay, that's fine, but you guys are going to clean up afterwards." I say.

Emily and the two guys agree that they'll take care of everything.

I knew by the end of lunch that pretty much everyone knew about my Halloween party. Since when did I become this type of girl? I take my seat in class, and a few seconds later Michael waltzes in and plants a kiss and takes his seat, "Hey sorry I missed lunch." He says.

I smile, "It's okay." I reply, "So how was your meeting?" I ask.

"Alright, missed you though." He says, kissing my shoulder.

I feel better that he's here, I always feel better when he's her, "So apparently we're hosting a party tomorrow night." I say.

Michael smirks, "I apologize for my friends cornering you to ask about a party."

I shrug, "I don't mind, I didn't want to be alone on Halloween anyways."

"Rob said there was no sigh of a forced entry, and all the windows were closed." He whispers.

"I know what I saw." I reply, of all people, I still can't believe that he doesn't believe me.

Michael sighs and takes my hand, "Look I'm sorry, it's just... I worry about you." He says, looking at me.

"Well you don't have to," I reply, rather nastily, "I'm fine without your help."

Michael sighs heavily, and faces the front of the class, leaving me to my thoughts.

I know someone was in my kitchen the first time Michael was there, and I swear he was standing in my room the first night as well. He'd been in my home twice, he treid to attack me. I wasn't weeing things. The Rubber Man was real, and very much out there.

Waiting for me.


	14. Chapter 14 Michael

After droppong Skylar off at her house, I decide to go for a drive, mabye see a movie by myself. Anything better than going home, to face mom, and her constant questioning... anything was better than that. I wasn't going to tell her why I was home so early, how Skylar is doing, or any of that other crap, and besides I needed some time to think things through.

Yes, Skylar and I had a mini fight, yeah she's still a little upset with me but that dones't mean I'm mad at her. I could never be mad at her, because I love her. I drive until I'm in Burbank, I don't know why I decided to go to Burbank, everybody here doesn't know how to drive or walk across the street. I mean seriously, how hard can it fucking be to walk across the street. I decide to go to this Halloween store mom use to take me to when I was little, the place was huge and had every single costume you could think of, I just needed to be with my fellow kind, with all the rest of the monsters.

Already they were calling my killing the _'Black Daliha 2.0', _can't these newspaper ever be original? Anyways, they say it's the work of the infamous Jack the Ripper, and this is his most gruesome killing, just won't until my next killing.

The Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Wolfman, Frankenstein, Dracula, The Mummy, all these old Hollywood monsters just wanted to be loved by the beautiful dame in those pictures, isn't that what I want from Skylar? But my horror movie has a twist, all those gorgeous women knew who the monsters were, my demons are very much hidden deep within me. I don't think I'm a Jason, or a Freddy, maybe a Micheal Meyers, but I don't know. I guess I'm my own category of a monster. A beautiful monster, hidden behind a friendly smile and charms. A monster you would willingly invite into your home, eat dinner with, kiss even. Isn't that what Skylar is doing? Having a relationshpi with a monster?

"Can I help you with something?" A guy behind the counter asks.

I look behind him, "Yes actually, I would like to buy that costume right there." I say, pointing at one of the costumes behind him.

The guy picks out my costume and hands it to me, "Will that be cash or credit?" He asks me.

"Cash." I reply, handing him the amount needed to pay.

"Thanks, have a good one." He says.

"You too." I reply taking my purchse and walk out the store.

He's a cool guy, if we went to the same school, we'd probably be friends, but I still would want to cut his throat, want to watch as he chokes on his own blood, smile with satisfaction as his life leaves his body, I'd want to be friends with him but I'd still want to kill him. Charming, beautiful manipulative, dangerous... and evil.

I'm in the anti-christ category of monsters.

**Thanks for reading! Watching Being Human (UK Version) *u* Hal I love you so much. I ship Hal and Tom! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 Skylar

Chelsea came over yesterday to drop off my costume, she picked out a sexy interrpritation of Red Riding Hood. I feel a little silly because I'm not sexy, I'm not even R-Rated sexy, I'm just adorable... I guess. But it's the moring of Halloween and I'm walking around in my "sexy" costume, feeling ridiculous, and horrible about arguing with Michael, though it really wasn't much of an arguement, he sort of just gave up trying to convince me. Now I debating if I should ride my bike to school or wait for him. When I hear the doorbell ring, I expect to see Michael, but it's Rob, Scott, Emily, Chelsea, and Ivy, holding boxes and plastic bags, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" They yell when I answer the door.

"Oh my god, you look so hot Sky!" Squeals Chelsea as she shoves past everyone.

The rest of the gang just piles into my house after her, "Thanks but... what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We're decorating commitee." Ivy says placing her stuff on the floor, "Ya know ofr the party." She adds.

"You're starting now?" I ask.

"Yeah, we've got a haunted house to create." Rob says, giving me a hug, "how are you?" He asks me.

"Fine, I feel a little silly being in my costume though." I say, looking down.

"Well I'll tell Michael to mind his manners tonight." He says smiling wickedly.

"He's not coming right now?" I ask.

Rob shakes his head, "No, he texted me last night saying he didn't feel well." He says.

I feel a little hearbroken, maybe he is mad at me because of yesterday and doesn't want to see me. Rob sort of shifts his footing while standing there, "Listen, here take this." He says handing me a key, "I've got a spare to his house."

"Thanks," I say taking the key, "but why?" I ask.

Rob shrugs, "Because we're family I guess."

I hug Rob and head out of the house, I really hate running in heels, and long distances, I wish my front yard wasn't such a stretch. I murmers curse at myself while taking off my heels, throwing them to the ground I manage to get to his front porch without dying or stepping on a sharp object.

Constance isn't home, that's a relief, I mean I like her but she makes me a bit uncomfortable.

I don't know how long I'm there knocking on the door, but I realize that I have Rob's key and pull it out of my costume pocket, but the door opens anyways, with Michael standing in the doorway wearing just his boxers. This is the closest I've been to seeing a naked guy, I know I'm blushing but I don't care. We sort of just stare at each other for a bit and then I fling my arms around him and kiss him, "I'm sorry." He says in between kisses, "I believe you."

That apology is good enough for me.

* * *

><p>Once again, I cock block us, it's not that I don't want to have sex with Michael, because honestly I do, but I don't want anything to change between us. Michael says not to feel bad, that it's okay I'm still a virgin. But honestly, I feel like I'm a rare artifact or a unicorn and I should be kept in the Smithsonian so people can preserve me. I tell Michael what I think and he laughs. I blush, and try to hide my embarassment. Michael scoots me closer to him, I love how his body is so warm, it tickles my skin for some reason. "Who was your first?" I ask him, he plays with the string from my costume.<p>

"Sarah," He replies, "But that was a long time ago."

I can't help but laugh, "Your first time was with Psycho Sarah?" I ask.

Micheal chuckles, kisses my shoulder and rests his chin there, "Yeah, but it's not about when your first time was, it's who you're with." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Easy for you to say."

"Only with you." He says, he kisses my cheek, and holds me close to him, "This is the first time anybody's been in my room."

I smile, "Really?"

Michael nods, "So I have a surprise for you." He says, I sit up so he can get up from the bed, he walks over to his mini fridge, opens it, and pulls out a white box.

"YOU GOT ME PIE!" I exclaim.

"I got you your favorite, peanut butter pie from that one diner you like," Michael wrinkles his nose, "you've got one weird appetite." He adds.

I open the box and take some whip cream off with my index finger and put it on his nose, "You're the werid one." I say.

"How so?" Michael asks.

"You listen to weird music."

"Those are classic tunes." He replies.

"I'm the first girl in your house."

"That just means you're special." He says pouting.

I stab a fork in my pie and take a big bite of it, it's so delicious, "You get home really life something, where do you go?" I ask him.

Michael stops pouting, "I got stuff I have to take care of for my mom sometimes." He says scratching.

I look down, "Sorry."

"No Sky," Michael snaps, "don't apologize for speaking your mind."

I stay quiet and continue to chew on my food.

"Aw Sky," Michael says, "I didn't mean to sound so defensive, I get that your curious but trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about."

I swallow the last of my slice of pie and look up into those blue-blue eyes, "Okay."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to comment I love reading what you have to say. **


	16. Chapter 16 Skylar

When we get back to the gang, I don't even recognize my house. Emily did a great job with it and I tell her so, which makes Emily so happy that she actually gives me a hug, "You look really cute Little Red." She tells me, she looks at Evan, "What are you wearing?" She asks me.

Michael look sdown at his costume, "I'm Donnie Darko?" He says.

"Who?" Emily asks, putting on cat ears.

"And you call yourself a freaking hipster?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips, Michael wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"I am not a hipster," Emily says, "I'm just a smoker with a serious grunge problem." She adds as she applies whiskers to her face.

"Grunge problem?" I ask, "Doesn't exist." I joke.

Michael chuckles, "Hey, I'm going to hlep the guys out." He says.

"Chelsea is looking for you." Emily tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

Emily shrugs, "I have no idea," she says, randomgly changing in fron to fme, I don't mean to stare but Emily is really pretty and I never noticed she had a tattoo, which is on the lft side of her chest, "What does your tattoo say?" I ask her.

Emily pauses to look down at her tattoo, "It's a name." She says and then continues changing.

"Oh."

Emily sighs, "I had this childhood friend named Jane, and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and as we grew up, my feelings for her grew as well, and then she got sick and she died." She says, pulling on black tights, "and that's when I got the tattoo." She says, insinuating that this conversation is over.

"I'm sorry," I say, giving her a hug, "I know what it feels like to lose someone you loved with all your heart, I'm glad you told me."

"Me too Little Red," Emily says, "Ya know, I think you're the best thing to happen to him."

"Michael?"

Emily nods, "Michael didn't really have a girlfriend or a date or anything for a really long time, not after his big break-up with Sarah."

I bite my cheek, "What happened between them?" I ask.

Emily shrugs, "What always happens, Life, I guess Sarah was getting a bit needy and Michael well, I love him like a brother, he's a guy that definitely likes to keep a routine, everything has to be planned out and well Sarah just didn't understand that people need space, even from the ones they loved.

"Does she still love him?" I ask her.

Emily shakes her head, "I honestly don't know, that girl is a ticking timebomb." She says.

"Huh, well I should go," I turn around but turn back and plant a kiss on Emily's cheek, "You're a good friend." I say and then head up to my room where Chelsea is.

**Thanks for reading. I know it's short but I'm doin ya'll a favor and writing up another one as we speak... oh yeah, time to feel some tingling in the pants. If you feel the sudden urge to gush, eat, pet a cat, blink, or breathe... that's me mindfucking the fuck out of you. Oh yeah.**


	17. Chapter 17 Michael

The gang made Skylar's basement into a horror house, if only they know what real horro was, in different sections of the basement is a different scene but the general concept is to scare the living crap out of everyone. "Watch out bro!" Evan hollers, "You're gonna step into some pigs blood."

"Skylar's not gonna like that her basement walls are going to forever smell like pigs blood, _bro_." I comment as I pick up the bucket and carefully place it where no one will get covered in it.

"He's not really painting the wall," Rob says, coming down the stairs it half is were-wolf costume, "It's not even pigs blood, it's fake."

I turn back and see Evan smiling like a dumbass, "Fooled ya!" He says and then laughs like a hyena. I shake my head and follow Rob to the other room.

"I'll be here," Rob announces, "waiting for the babes to just walk in to my clutches." He says, and then laughs like a mad man.

"You're a wolf remember," I tell him, "stay in character."

"Yeah, well what the hell are you suppose to be?" He asks me.

I can't help but smile, "Why I'm Norman Bates," I say and quicklky grab a rubber knife that was lying on the table next to me, I hold Rob against the foresty wall while pressing the flat end of the knife against his neck, "We all go a little mad sometimes." I whisper.

Rob's scared, I can tell, I've come accustomed to seeing fear before I kill person, it use to creep me out, sometimes I would hesitate, other times I considered letting the person go but I never did. No one got away from me once I claimed them as mine. I let out a chuckles, "Dude you should of seen your face," I say throwing the prop on the ground, "Haha," Rob says, trying to laugh off his fear, but it only makes him seem skiddish, "T-That was pretty good." He tells me, "You should act."

I raise an eyebrow, "You okay?" I ask, even though it's obvious he's not, I smile, "I'm sorry Robbie." I add as I give him a hug, " I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared," Rob snaps, "I'm just, it's cool, I'm going to help with one of the other rooms." He says and then leave me by myself.

I sigh and pick up the knife, I shouldn't have done that little stunk but it's too late to tak e it back now. As I look around the room I'm in, I realize that Emily did a really good job designing it... maybe too good of a job, no wonder Little Red Ridinghood was scared, I would not want to be alone with a wolf, especially one as horny as Rob. It gives me the chills, I feel like I'm not alone but I'm the only one here. I place the knife on the table outside the werewolf room and head up the stairs, I never want to be alone down there again.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Skylar says as she wraps her arms around me, I pull her close to me, I love the feeling of her tiny body pressed against mine. I love how she smeels like home; of everything good and comforting, not cigarettes and hairspray, "What's wrong, I haven't seen you in like an hour or two since the party started." She says.<p>

"I'm sorry baby," I say kissing her on the nose, "I went downstairs ot help with the maze."

"Oh it's amazint!" She exclaims, I notice her browns eyes get lighter when she's excited or happy about something, "I want to go but not alone."

I smile and wrap my arm around her waist, "I'll protect you." I say nuzzeling her neck, she bites my shoulder, "Please, I got this." She says flexing her arms, "I'll protect _you_!" She says poking my chest and then kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, if you insist m'lady." I say taking a deep bow.

* * *

><p>It takes us another hour to get into the actual maze, the line is huge, it's like waiting at Magic Mountain, but thankfully with Skylar it goes by a little faster. I never felt so loved and appreciated by anyone as much as I do with her. I feel like I can open up and be myself (well not entiredly myself) with her, but this also makes me realize that I must protect Skylar at all cost.<p>

As we walk through the beginning of the maze, I realize that Skylar isn't afraid at all or jumpy. When Evan tapped her on the shoulder and screamed in her ear, she poked his side and gave him a high five. In the 'Hall of Many Faces' she didn't back away from the killer ghost holding a knife, in face she started singing a song and dancing with it, which I found very amusing. But the best part was when we went into the 'Haunted Forest' and Rob crept up behind us and whisper, "Why little girl what a red cloak you have." And Skylar just smiled and said, "Why wolf, what a small penis you have." That cracked everyone up, especially Rob. "You really aren't scared are you?" I ask her.

Skylar kisses my hand "I learned the hard way that monsters are just people who look different, they're not all bad," she says as we walk through the 'Butchershop' moving fake corpses away from us, "anybody could have something sinister inside them, just look at my dad." She says.

I squeese Skylar's hand, "But you're not a monster, far from it." I say.

"I know, it just bugs me that I'm a part of him," She says, "I look at him, I have his eyes, I feel bad that mom has to look at me and be reminded that her husband cheated on her." She says and then stops short.

"Is that what happened?" I ask her, we had never really gotten into the subject.

"Please don't tell anyone." She whispers.

I kiss her full on th elips, "I promise," I say, "but ya know, your mom does love you."

"Then why isn't she here?" She asks me.

"I can't answer that but your dad is an idiot for not realizing how wonderful you and your mother are, especially you." I say.

* * *

><p>As we head out of the maze and into the back of the house, Skylar turns toward me and pulls me to the side where no one can see us, "Thank you." She says and then kisses me and pulls me closer to her, I'm not going to lie, all this kissing and groping isn't helping my teenage hormones, but I'm not going to dare stop kissing, she actually is a really good kisser.<p>

"Whoa son, better calm that storm." Someone says.

Sklar and I both look up, "Tate!" Skylar says, letting go and running to 'Tate' and embraces her in a full bear-hug, "You came!" She exclaims.

"Well, not yet," Tate jokes, "Hey man, I'm Tate." The blonde boy says, extending his hand. I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience, this guy, we could twins, except for the eyes, he's got dark brown eyes.

"Um, nice to meet you too." I say, I want to kill him and love him all at the same time, "So you do exist." I blurt out.

Tate chuckles, practically same dimples and everything, "Wow, Skylar was right, we could be twins." He says looking down at her.

Skylar moves back to me, "See," She says as we entwine our fingers together, "I told you there was a Tate at the last party."

I kiss Sklyar's forehead, "Yes you did." I say and look back at Tate, "Nice costume." I say.

Tate looks down at his costume, which is a green stripped sweater, baggy jeans, black sneakers and devil horns, "Thanks, I'm Kurt Cobain." He says.

"Kurt Cobain wasn't the devil." Skylar says, teasing him, "Kurt Cobain is musical and poetic godliness."

"Well it's more of joke toward my mom," Tate says, "she thinks I worship the devil."

I smile, "Sounds like my mom."

Tate looks at me with those strangely familiar eyes, "Oh I woudln't be surprised." He says.

"Would you like a beer?" I ask him.

Tate smiles, "I'd love to but I gotta go soon." He hugs Skylar, which I don't like at all, "Bye Skylar." He says, and then turns to me.

"Nice meeting you Tate," I say extending my hand.

"The pleasure was all mine, truly." He says and heads back inside.

This is the first time I've ever felt incredibly uncomfortable.

**Oh so scandalous! Te gusta? Comment please! I love your guys' feedback.**


	18. Chapter 18 Skylar

"You don't like him." I hear myself blurt out.

Michael sighs, "It's not that I don't like him, I just don't know the guy." He says.

As we step on to the patio, Michael stops us, "I'm sorry," he says, "I don't want to ruin our night, I probably just need a little time to get to know him." He says.

I pull him in for a kiss, "Don't be sorry," I say, "He's just a really good friend and I want two people who are very dear to me to be friends... or at least aquintances."

Michael smiles and pulls me closer to him, "Ya know I can never say no to you." He says and then kisses me.

We're disturbed by someone walking toward us, "Well aren't you quite the couple."

"Jesus." Michael sighes, I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning to Sarah, who happens to be wearing a Red Riding Hood costume as well.

"Nice costume." She says in a not-so-nice tone.

"Thanks it seems to be popular around short girls, prostitutes and psych patients," I say, "But since you're tall, which one are you?" I ask, smiling sweetly.

I'm pretty sure Sarah wishes she was a wolf like Robb, so she could tear me to shreds, not that, that's ever going to happen, if I could take on a town of gossipers, scandal, resentment, and heartache not to mention Suscan McCarthy, I think I can take on this skinny bitch.

"Well aren't you just adorable, sticking up for yourself like that," she says walking toward us, "You sure you can handle her Michael?" She asks.

Michael grabs hold of my hand, the one with the ring on it, "Skylar doesn't always need saving, she can take care of herself, unlike some people." He says.

My heart skips a bear, I'm glad he's defending my honor, but I can fight my own battles, "Look Sarah, maybe it's best if you go, my party is to have a good time, not for people to bickering at each other." I say still holding on the Michael's hand.

Sarah smirks, "Wow, you really don't deserve her Michael," she says looking at me with those green cat eyes of hers, "She'll be the end of you." She adds.

The two of us stay silent.

Sarah laughs, "Alright well my job here is done, you guys have a nice party." She says, "Bye Michael." She adds with a wink.

We watch her go to the walkway that leads to the front of the house and then she disappears within the darkness of the night.

"What a bitch." I say.

* * *

><p>Two hours go by, Michael and I forget about our encounter with Sarah, although Ivy tells me that she's still here. I try not to let it bug me, but it does. I can't help it, I shouldn't let the likes of her get under my skin but I feel like crawling under a rock and just crying my eyes out. I don't understand how she frustrates the hell out of me. I hate myself for getting so flustered about it.<p>

"Are you okay?" Michael asks me.

I nod my head, "I'm just a little tired." I lie.

Michael brushes some hair away from my face, "Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap?" He asks me.

I smile and kiss him on the lips, "No, I'm fine." I say, I bite my lip, "I'm gonna go get a drink." I say leaving him and heading to the kitchen.

I'm so overwhelmed with all these emotions, plus drinking doesn't help. I pour myself a cup of water and head back to where Michael was.

"FUCK!" I yell, so loud that I make peoples' heads turn.

Tears start forming around my eyes, how could he, after all this time, was it just a lie?

"Skylar what's wrong?" Michael asks me.

"Get away from me!" I yell, "How could you?" I scream as I head upstairs.

Now I really am going to crawl under a rock and never come out. I wish I could wash away my memories, especially this one. How could he just be standing there kissing, KISSING, that bitch Sarah. How could Michael do that to me?

Everything is a blur, I bump into someone as I walk into my room, "Sky babe, why are you crying?"

"Michael?" I gasp, what is he doing in my room, I left him... "Oh Christ." I say, sighing heavily as I lean against the door, I begin to laugh.

"Why are you crying, did something happen, was it Sarah?" He asks as he wipes away my tears.

I keep laugh, "Tate. No, it's nothing." I say, I look up into those big blue eyes, the only eyes I ever to want to look at for the rest of my life.

"Sky, you're confusing me." He says.

I kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until we're breathless.

The music is gone downstairs, but Wicked Game by Gemma Hayes is playing on my radio, Michael must have plugged in his iPod and started playing the playlist he made for me.

Michael lifts me up into his arms and lies me on the bed, and then continues to kiss me until I can't take it anymore.

"Michael," I whisper, Michael stops kissing me.

"Shit I'm sorry Sky." He says sitting up.

I blush and pull him by the collar of his shirt, our faces barely an inch from each other, "I'm ready." I say.

Michael's eyes dialate, "What?" He asks.

I begin to untie my corset from the costume. Michael helps with eager hands, as we get my dress off, I pull his short off while he pulls off mine, "You aren't wearing a bra?" He asks me, staring at my bare chest. I blush, "Well I was wearing _that _all day." I say pointing at my costume now the floor. Michael kisses me and I take off his pants. Now we're just in our underwear, staring at one another. I feel surprisingly comfortable, and I've never felt comfortable just being in the presence of a boy, with or without clothes.

"Are you sure?" Michael asks me.

I sit up on my bed, very close to him and take his hand and put it on my breast, "I'm tired of waiting." I say and pull him to me and kiss him again, how long our underwear has been off, I have no idea.

"You're shaking." I say looking up at him.

"You're beautiful." He says.

I smile, "I love you." I say and then wait for what I've been waiting for since I first met Michael. It's painful at first, but in a good way, the pain only lasts for a few seconds. After that I'm in pure bliss, not one part of my body isn't being neglected by Michael's touch, after a while I start shaking, but I don't want to stop, not just yet. I want this to last forever, especially with Michael. He whispers my name while we make love, I feel nothing but happiness. I leave scratches on his back and love bites on his body, everything but his neck, he does the same. We both make a silent agreement that the love bites are for our own personal view, in places only we can see if we're naked. By the end of it, we're both shaking and breathless, it's a chilly November morning, I can see the sun barely rising, I lay on my back while Michael lies on top of me, the sound of sleeping puts me at ease and as I stroke his blonde, luscious hair I soon fall asleep as well.

**TATE GUSTA. I picked 'Wicked Game' sung by Gemma Hayes for the song, I think it's suites them, don't you? please. COMMENT! I love you guys for supporting my story.**


	19. Chapter 19 Michael

One moment I'm asleep; the next, awake.

Skylar nestles against me, one arm drapes lightly over mine, her breasts brushing my back. I can hear her breathing, soft and steady. The sheets are tangled between us. Last night was the best experience of my life, and I had shared it with Skylar.

But now the sun is well up and I can hear my phone ringing in my jeans.

As I hurry to silence whoever is calling, I can't help but look back at Skylar, her bare back, so beautiful and breath-taking. She looks so happy, like really happy, I'm glad I'm part of the reason she's so happy. I mean, I never knew just how… fisty she can be in bed.

"Hello?" I say when I answer the phone.

"Michael, honey its Helen," Sarah's mom is on the other end.

"Oh hello Mrs. Clayton, what can I do for you?" I ask as I tip-toe out of the room and into the hallway.

"I don't mean to bother you dear but Sarah hasn't returned home yet and I've been calling all her friends." She sounds extremely worried, but then again, I would be too if I had a daughter like hers. She makes me never want to have children.

"No I'm sorry Mrs. Clayton, I haven't seen her," I say, "but I'll let you know if I do, I'm sure she's just staying at a friend's house." I add hopefully sounding reassuring.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Clayton says, "Take care." She adds and then the line is dead.

As I creep back into the bedroom, I can't shake off the feeling that Sarah is in more trouble than usual. But why should I worry, she's manipulative, conniving, and downright cruel, I should be grateful if she's finally gone or whatever. I think it just bugs me because I always wanted to slice that pretty little neck of hers and now I might now get that chance.

"Why hello there stranger," Skylar says, she stretches like a cat, I've never seen someone look so beautiful and casual naked, "I'm getting lonely over here." She says, teasing me.

I smile and pick her up in my arms, "I can fix that." I say kissing her.

She blushes, I love it when she blushes, it makes her smile and her smile brightens up the world.

"I had a dream," she says, I adjust her so she's sitting on my lap.

"What did you dream about?" I ask her, the smile's gone from her face.

"I- I dreamt I was burning." She says, bursting into tears, leaving droplets on my chest.

I wrap my arms around her protectively, "It was just a dream." I tell her.

* * *

><p><em>Just a dream<em>, I tell her.

I've told her this for five days now.

"It felt so real though." She says while she's resting her head on my lap.

I brush her hair away from her face, "It's not going to happen to you." I say.

Skylar grabs hold of my hand and kisses it, "You're right," She says, placing my hand close to her chest, "but it… it's just felt so real." She sighes.

I change positions on the couch to where I'm lying down and she's resting on top of me, I hear her breathing slowing down as she relaxes against me, "You're tired?" I ask her.

"I haven't been sleeping very well, not since... well that night."

_The night we made love, _I remind myself, though how could I forget, I brush her hair with my hand, while the other one wraps around her, "Go to sleep now, I'm right here, everything's okay." I whisper, kissing her forhead.

"Have they found Sarah?" She asks me.

"No, not yet." I say, Sarah has been missing for almost a week, I shouldn't care but even I wouldn't want to disappear on a Halloween night, especially in a city like this, with people like me.

"I hope they find her," Skylar says, "I mean, I know I dont' like her but I don't want anything horrible to happen to her either."

I sigh, "Me neither." I lie.

I've always found pleasure in daydreaming about killing Sarah, but now that she's actually missing, I'm... worried. Where is she, who is she with, what happened to her?

_Sarah where are you?_

I look down at Skylar, she's fast asleep. I hope that whatever she's dreaming about its full of happiness. I hear my phone vibrating on the table, it's Rob, I ignore it. I dont feel like talking to anyone right now. I grab the remote for the television and turn it on. Cable's got nothing but daytime drama, and celebrity life stuff, a few games are on but no teams I like, and then my heart stops, Channel 7 has a picture of Sarah with the headline reading: BREAKING NEWS YOUNG TEEN FOUND DEAD.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

**HELLO! Sorry I've been M.I.A I didn't have access to a computer for a while, but WE ARE BACK! WE ARE BACK! WE ARE GETTING DOUG BACK! Thank you readers for being patient and thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them, I shall update soon. Buh-bye! -T**


	20. Chapter 20 Skylar

_Dead?_

How could she be dead, I mean... that just doesn't happen... does it? I don't even like her and I feel bad for her. I feel bad for her mom (Emily told me she's a widow), she came to the school after a week of hiding out, I would hide too. I wonder if my mom would do the same if I died... I don't know why I just though about that, I mean... a lots happened, especially with Michael and I. We made love, I finally got my v-card swiped, it's been a month and almost two weeks since we've had sex, do I want to do it again? Oh who am I kidding, I shoulding be thinking about sex, someone at our schol just died a horrible death, the cops are definitely calling this a homicide.

"HEY THERE!"

"Tate! Sheesh, you scared me." Tate just always seems to pop up out of nowhere, I wonder how he does that.

Tate sits down next to me, "Sorry babe," he says, wrapping an arm around me, "so how have you been, I haven't seen you since you... kinda yelled at me." He says, going shy on me.

"You don't know?"

"About the girl I kissed?" Tate asks me, "Yeah I saw it on the news, fuck me, I can't believe I kissed her and BOOM, she's dead." He says, looking down at the ground.

"You sound really upset about this." I say bitterly.

I don't know why, but my mood has been up and down more and more, maybe its because Mom's never here anymore, she's practically a ghost. "I'm sorry," I say, "I'm trying to deal with this as smoothly as I can."

"Why?"

I shrug, "I honestly don't know, I guess its because I never liked her but then again," I slouch in my seat, letting my elbows rest on my knees, "why waste your time murdering her?"

Tate rubs my back, "I don't know Sky, some people just go crazy." He says, "some people are just good at hiding the monster that they really are." He adds.

God I hope he's wrong.

* * *

><p>Today is Sarah's funeral, but I don't want to go, even if it's open to the school, but I didn't know her very wel and we never got along so my absence won't be missed.<p>

"Do you want something to eat?" Ask my mom, she's back again, for how long I don't really know nor do I care.

"Ma'am your floors are clean, I'll do the windows now." Says the elderly voice from behind.

It's our creepy maid Moria, she's got bright red hair (probably dyed) and cataracs in one eye, but she's a sweet lady and makes really good spaghetti.

I miss Michael, he went to the funeral, I think mostly to help Sarah's mom cope of something, so I'm home with Mom, Moria, and "Tate's here!" Mom hollers.

"Hey Tate." I say as I scoot over for Tate to sit down on the couch.

"Hey babe." Tate says as he plants on a kiss on my cheek, its not like an intimate kiss, its more of a brotherly kiss.

"Hello Ms. Collins." Tate says when my mom enters the room with a bowl of spaghetti.

"Hi honey, would you like some spaghetti too?" She asks him.

"Yes ma'am." He says, and when she leave he turns his attention back to me, "Sarah's funeral is today."

I sigh, "I know, Michael and the rest of the Mystery Gang are over there."

"Why aren't you over there?" He asks me.

I shrug, "Because I didn't really know her, I mean she had tired to make me break-up with Michael so taht doesn't really make me sympathize for her." I say.

Tate smiles and shakes his head, "Well that's really blunt."

"Why aren't you over there?" I ask him.

Tate shrugs, "I kissed her once but that's about it." He says.

"True." I say and then bite into a meatball.

"Here you go Tate." Mom says, handing him a bowl too. "So what are you're plans for the rest of the day?" She asks us.

Tate and I exchange looks and then turn our attention back to my mom, "Dunno, hang out I guess."

"Sounds good to me." Tate says.

Mom sighs, "Alright well I'm going to work tonight so don't wait up for me and Tate you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Ms. Collins." Tate says.

Mom walks out the door with a 'bye' drifting behind her, I think Moria left so it's just me and Tate now.

"I hope they fry the fuck."

Tate sniggers, "What?"

I can't help but smile, "I'm sorry that was totally random but I keep thinking about Sarah and those murders." I say.

Tate sighs and stretches his arm behind me, "I know what you mean," he says,"I mean this guys been killing for years, how have the cops not found him."

Something about that puzzles me, "Why do you think its a man?" I ask him.

Tate shrugs, "Don't know, just something in my gut tells me its a guy." He says.

I ponder this for a while, if it really is a man it could be Jack the Reaper (that's what the L.A. Times are officially calling him now.) His victims are totally random, from what I heard. Rob told me a little bit about the legend but he got wigged out, for a football player he has such a gentle soul.

"Do you believe in the Devil?" Tate asks me.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "I guess, l'm not really into worshipping in the Devil, let alone anything else." I say.

"And why is that?" He asks me.

"Dunno," I say, "I guess it all just seems like a cult to me."

It's Tates turn to ponder what I have to say, we don't really talk about politics or religion, sometimes we talk about our problems and interests and stuff but mostly we don't talk at all, we just like each other's company.

"I gotta go." He says before kissing me on the cheek and leaving me alone to watch C-SPAN.

**Yay! Another chapter done! It's so good to be back, I've missed you all. -T**


	21. Chapter 21 Michael

About three in the afternoon, I leave the funeral service, as much as I can't stand Sarah, I never wanted to see her mother in so much pain. I think my mom would feel the same way. The gang's here as well, I see Emily smoking a cigarette at the entrance of Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

"Michael," she says, acknowledging my presence, "Where's Skylar?" She asks me.

I stick my hands into the pockets of my black slacks, a little dusty at the bottom, "She didn't feel like it was right if she came here." I say.

Emily nods as she puts out her cigarette, "Yeah guess that wouldn't be appropriate." She says, dusting ash off her black cocktail dress, "Do you love her?" She asks me.

I nod my head, "She has bewitched me body and soul." I say, Emily just raises her eyebrows at me. "Don't mock me, I really do love her."

"Like you loved Sarah?" She asks me.

I narrow my eyes, "I never loved Sarah, she used me and needed a social worker not a boyfriend." I say.

Emily sighs, "Shit I'm sorry I didn't- I don't know why I said that, this whole situation is just fucked." She says as she pulls out another cigarette.

Just like Rob and I, Skylar and Emily have become quite close. "Look Em, don't worry about it. I get it, you wanna protect Skylar but so do I." I say, "And there is nothing I wouldn't do for her." I add, leaning in close.

"Emily's green eyes look into my blue ones, "Would you kill for her?" She asks me.

Okay, as much as I enjoy killing people, I am taken aback, "You think I killed Sarah for Skylar?" I ask.

Emily shakes her head, "Well nowadays anything's possible."

I'm hurt, like really hurt, "I didn't kill Sarah, yes we had our differences but I wouldn't kill her and Skylar's kind, she wouldn't wish death on a maggot."

"Look I don't know, just forget about it, alright?" she tells me and then hugs me, which is new to me, Emily's never been the physical type. "I'm sorry." She adds.

I hug her back, "Don't be, it's okay."

"Take care of Sky okay, she's only girl I like." Emily says.

"I promise." I say.

* * *

><p>When I get to Skylar's house I hear somone scream, "Skylar!" I say as I bust through the door.<p>

"Son of a Mother Fudge! Gosh Darnit!" She yells, I find her on the floor holding her leg.

"Baby," I say as I help her up "are you okay?" I ask her, a stupid question really but hell.

Skylar looks up at me and caresses my cheek, "I'm fine I just slipped on the wooden floor," she says, "it's slippery."

I kiss her forehead, "C'mon I'll help you up to your room." I say lifting her in my arms.

Seeing her smile makes me very happy, "Are we playing doctor, Mr. Langdon?" She asks as she runs her hands through my hair, it sends a tickling sensation down my pants.

I nuzzle her neck as we enter her bedroom. "We could play Cops and Robbers." I suggest, my voice is throaty.

I gently place Skylar on the bed, "I'll be the cop," she says, "I'm gonna need you to- ow- spread 'em." She says.

I chuckle as I take off my shirt, I notice Sky is down to her underwear again, "I'm so glad you never wear a bra." I say as I take my pants off and go on the bed with her.

Skylar giggles, "I was, I'm just quicker thank you." She says as she straddles my hips with her legs, I hold her close as I switch to lying on my back.

"I feel fat." She blurts out

I kiss her tummy, she gasps, I get harder, yup it's that easy, "I think you're perfect." I say.

Skylar blushes, "Enough fourplay." She tells me.

"Yes master." I say raising my hands in 'surrender'.

She smiles, "I love you." She tells me.

I feel like my heart stopped, I always feel like that when she tells me 'I love you', I kiss her, "I love you too." I say.

Skylar smiles, "As your master, I order to have your way with me." She says.

I smile, "I intend too." I say.

* * *

><p>It's around one o'clock, its a very cloudy night, I guess it'll rain later in the morning. Skylar is sleeping on my chest, her skin is soft and warm against mine, I gently rub her back as I stare out the window. This is how normal people live their lives eveyday, spending time with the ones they love wondering if its going to rain, for once I feel like I don't need to kill, I don't have that... that urge.<p>

Skylar murmurs something in her sleep but doesn't wake up. I hope she hasn't been having any nightmares... we haven't really talked about that in a while.

Right when I'm about to drift off to sleep myself, I have to pee. Trying not to wake Sky up, I tip-toe to the bathroom. I just hope I don't run into Skylar's mom, I'm not exactly, um dressed.

And as soon as I set my hand on the door knob I hear something downstairs. _'Shit',_ it's probably Ms. Collins, but I check the window facing the frontyear and her car isn't here. Goosebumps race up and down my body, I rush back to Skylar's room, she sound asleep and unharmed, but I go into my slack pockets and grab the pocket knife I keep with me. I give Skylar one last kiss before heading downstairs, I could care less if I'm stark-naked, thats not gonna matter to a burglar in the house.

As I hed into the kitchen, I hear the noise down... in the basement.

If I could, I would run but Skylar, I'll risk my life.

I turn on the light and the whole basement illuminates, it's still creepy in here and very cold.

Of course I'm not gonna say 'hello', but every cell in my body is telling me I might as well do something, its like I'm in a shark-infested body of water, I've got a fresh open wound.

As i make my way further into the basement, I'm feeling more and more less... alone.

Maybe this is all in my head, maybe I'm just assuming the worse out of nothing.

As I'm about to turn back, something lashes out at my leg, pushing me down to the ground and I scream.

Forget what I said about onsters or the Devil, because I'm staring into the eyes of the Devil right now. Kicking as much as I can, the thing's claws cut into my leg, I let out a painful scream, is this how my victimes feel when I stab them, is this Karma?

As I look at the creature, I realize that it can't be bigger than an infant, but it's got claws as long and sharp as shears, and tiny jagged teeth, that are now digging into my teeth, I let out another painful scream.

"Michael!" I hear Skylar yell.

"Skylar, Skylar stay up there!" I yell, and then scream again.

"Oh shit." Says someone, the light begin flickering on and off I can't make out who it is but I hear a whine... like pig and then the lights go back to normal, and Skylar's friend Tate is kneeling next to me.

"Holy fucking shit," Tate says, I guess my body is in a pretty sorry state, he wipes sweat off my face, "Are you okay?" He asks me.

Right when I'm about to answer him, I hear the door open, "Michael!" Skylar says, "Oh my God!" She says as she kneels opposite of Tate.

"Hi," I say weakly, "I might have lost some blood, I'm not really sure."

"Oh baby," Skylar says, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I couldn't get through, the doors were all locked." And then she really starts crying.

"C'mon help me lift him up." Tate says, I notice he takes off his black overcoat, it looks similar to mine, he puts it on my body.

"Thanks." I say.

"Thank me after we help you get to the hospital," Tate says, lifting me to my feet.

"Oh Michael," Skylar says, "I really am sorry."

"Sweetie its okay," I say and then turn to Tate, "Skylar can take me to the hospital, you've done enough, I really appreciate it."

Tate's dark eyes look at me with worry and maybe... regret? "Are you sure?" He asks me.

I nod my head, "Yeah don't worry about it." I tell him

Tate nods, pats me on the shoulder, "Keep the jacket." He says and then leaves.

* * *

><p>Skylar drives me to the hosptial, she also made up the story that I was going through a bet and landed in a trap meant for some coyotes. Surprisingly the doctor and nurses treating me, buy the sotry, they called my mom and now she's talking to Skylar, outside of my room. I still dont' know what I saw, but if there ever was a Devil, I looked into its eyes tonight.<p>

Mom comes in, heels clicking against the lineoleum floors, "My dear baby boy." She whispers, brushing my hair away from my face, her dark eyes registering the physical state I'm in, it's not as bad as it look sbut they gave me antibotics just in case I got an infection.

"Hi Mom." I say, my voice is raspy, I'm exhausted, all I want is to be with Skylar.

"Were you in that house?" She asks me, her voice as serious as Cancer.

I bite my lip, Mom sighs, "Dammit Michael. " She hisses, banging her fist on the bed, "I warned you, I told you that house is nothing but bad memories and horrible energy." She says sternly.

"I went down in the basement," I say, "Did you know?" I ask her.

Mom wraps her arms around herself, "Stop speaking in riddles Michael."

"What the hell is that thing living in the basement?" I ask her.

"Michael Langdon, don't you swear at me, I am your-"

"I'm sorry," says a female nurse, "but I have to check his IVs."

Mom's as white as a sheet, I don't know why, the nurse is just a typical nurse; light red hair, bright blue eyes, she's pretty, she makes me feel calm and at ease, she looks at Mom with a quzzical look, "Are you alright?" She asks her.

Mom begins to giggle, "Oh my stars, you just... reminded me of somone I knew, sorry dear." She says, beaming at the girl, she turns toward me, "We'll talk later, I love you Michael." She says, and then I hear the clicking of her heels echo down the hallway.

"Is she okay?" She asks me.

I look out the window and see Skylar slumped in one of the chairs out in the hallway. The nurse turn to look out the window and faces me, this time witha smile, she begins checking my IVs, "Is that your girlfriend?" She asks me.

I smile, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"She's pretty," The nurse says, "Okay you're all set, you shoukd sleep like the dead tonight." I feel a tug on my chest when she says that.

"Hey can she come in here?" I ask.

The nurse smiles, "Sure, I'll tell her to come on in." She says, leaving me with my morphine.

I blink once and Skylar's lying right next to me, "Hello stranger." I say, kissing her forehead.

"It's so good to hear your voice." She says, twirling my hair with her finger.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"An hour or so, I'm guessing," Skylar says, "I fell asleep too."

I shift my weight so there's enough room for the both of us. It's awhile before one of us speaks, "Why was Tate there?" I ask.

"I reallyl don't know, he just has a way of popping in and out of my house," She says, "his home life isn't the best but its not my place to talk about it." She adds, nuzzeling my neck.

It feels so great to have her in my arms, if we weren't in the hospital I'd suggest we'd finish what we started back in her room, "what happend down in the basement?" She asks me.

God, the moment I've been dreading since we got to the hospital, but I'm not going to lie to Skylar about this, "Honestly I don't know." I tell her.

"Was it something in a rubbersuit?" She asks me.

"No." I say, "It was small but not human, its teeth were jagged like a sharks, and its claws... but the eyes, I dont know if thats really what I saw or if it was just in my head but something attacked me."

"Are you sur-"

"Dammit Skylar it wasn't a rubber whatever, there's no such thing as a what you saw."

Skylar stays quiet, I feel like such a dick, I sigh and grab her hand, "I'm sorry, I just I-"

"No, its okay," Skylar says, getting up from the bed, " I should go, you need some rest," She says, and then leans in to kiss me, "I love you Micheal."

**Okay... so I have a question, who do you see (actor-wise) as a Michael Langdon, I've always wondered about that, PM me please with your answer! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. -T**


	22. Chapter 22 Skylar

What Michael said got me thinking, the Rubberman, the thing that attacked Michael, it has to be something surreal not normal, well maybe not surreal but definitely something supernatural.

It's amazing when you find out that your school library as an Occult Section. They've got everything from people being able to control things with their mind to ghosts, spirits, and demons, I picked the latter of the two. It says taht houses that have seen a lot of energy tend to have a residual haunting, meaning its just a spirit or thing doing its daily routine of things, but I quickly cross that off my list, it could be a Poltergeist, a ghost that likes to destroy things, touch people and pretty much creat chaos in the environment... sounds about right. Maybe its a ghoul or zombie but that means I'd have to Kill Michael since it touched him and I don't want that. I'm fifty-fifty about this, maybe I'm going crazy and this whole thing is all in my head, or maybe my house is haunted, both sound ridiculous, But the list ot this kinda supernatural stuff goes on: apparitions, ectoplasm, elemental, ghost lights, orbs, phantom animals, and my least favorite, evil spirits; _a shape-shifting non-human spirit that usually appears after being summoned, either with a Ouija board or through satanic worship, it says it can appear as a monster or may disguise itself as a friendly spirit, but it is dangerous and seeks to harm and cause destruction._

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Holy shit Em, you scared me." I say.

Emily looks at my notes and at the book I'm reading, "Interesting school project you got yourself there." She says.

"Its just um... I think my house is haunted."

"Well of course it is." She says.

"... What?"

Emily looks at me with those bright green eyes of hers, "You don't know?" She asks me, "Christ Sky, I thought you knew."

"Know what?" That there's some guy in a rubber suit chasing me, that something attacked Michael in the basement, Emily?"

Her face is now pale white, "You say it?" She asks me.

I grab her arms and lean in close, "Tell me everything you know, please."

* * *

><p>We're back at my place, Michael's still in the hospital so Emily's green 76' Volks bug is parked at my house, which seems a little weird since we both know she'd rather be anywhere else but here. She's having her third cigarette, I don't even smoke anymore.<p>

"What attacked Michael?" I ask her.

Emily kills her cigarette in the ashtray, we're in the gazeboo, someone must have built it later on, it doesn't match the house at all.

"Infantata." She says.

I laugh, "Excuse me?"

Infantata, thats what attacked Michael, that's been living in the basement since the house has been here." She says.

"What the hell is an 'Infantata'?"

"A Demon." She says, "A demon that attacked my mother seventeen... maybe eighteen years ago."

"Your mom lived in the house?" I ask her.

"No, but a girl she went to school with did, Violet, Vivan, something with a V, they were the Harmon family." She sighs, "My mom had a drug problem, she thought the girl was selling so she went to the house, down into the basement."

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Infantata happened, she, the girl had a friend, probably her boyfriend and he set that thing on my mom, and it slashed her face." She says, "It probably would have killed her if taht girl hasn't helped her escape."

What... what can anyone say to that?

Emily shakes her head, smiling, "Ya know my mom use to be afraid of Michael."

"Why?"

"She says he kind of looked like that girl's boyfriend, thought they might have been father and son."

"Michael father died though right?"

Emily shrugs, "Dunno, but she said they sure do look similar."

A cold sweat goes down my spine, I only know one other person who looks like him, who seems to like to waunder around in my house.

* * *

><p>Has Tate been popping up around my house?<p>

Have we only seen him around the house?

Do I seem to be the only friend he has?

Is Tate a ghost living in my house?

How is it possible that Tate is a ghost and yet he isn't see-through or floating nor is he cold to the touch, and he saved Michael from that thing, but how did he get in, but didn't wan't to leave the house.

"Hello dear." Says someone in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Moria." I say as I close the back door behind me, Emily left, she had to go pick up Andrew from Water Polo practice. "Is Mom here?" I ask her.

"No dear, she left with some friends to go to a banquet," She looks at me and puts the towel she has in her hands down, "Is something wrong?" she asks me.

_'Yes, I'm going crazy thinking this house is haunted,'_ "No I'm just tired, and I think I should just rest my head." I say.

Moria hands me a plate with a turkey sandwich, "I thought you might be hungry." She says, and then pats me on the back.

"Thanks," I say and take a bite out of it, this has to be the most delicious sandwich I've ever tasted, since Moria's been here I don't feel as lonely anymore.

"Moria?"

"Yes Skylar?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I ask her.

Moria's mouth seems to quiver for quite sometime, "Oh no, well yet I guess I do, I believe that spirits are not just a religious thing but it also has to do with the mind," Moria sighs, "of couse the mind can only take so much, and most of the time people only see what they want to percieve." She then shakes her head and begins wiping down the kitche counter.

I rinse my plate and put it into the dishwasher, "Thanks for the sandwich Moria."

"No problem Skylar." Moria says as she cleans up the crumbs from where I was sitting.

I head toward the back door and practically run next door.

* * *

><p>"Skylar." Thats all Constance says when she opens the door, a cigarette dangles from her fingers.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anything... um, can we talk?" I must be muttering nonsense to her, but nevertheless, Constance lets me in.

"Michael's been asking about you." She says as we sit down in the kitchen area, "He doesn't get out unti Friday." She adds before taking a long drag form her cigarette.

I'm just about to say something when I notice another cigarette int he ashtray, still burning, "Oh I didn't know you had company."

"Oh pish-posh, just an old friend." She says, pouring what looks like Arnold Palmer into a glass and handing it to me.

"Yes we do go way back." Says a feminie voice from the hallway.

Constance and I both look up to see a woman standing in the door frame, "Skylar this is my good friend Billie Dean Howard, Billie this is Skylar, Michael's girlfriend."

Billie smiles at me, she must be in her late forties, she's pretty and tall and has great posture, "Hello there." She says as she takes the cigarette from the ashtray and takes a drag from it as well, "How long have you and Michael been dating?" She asks me.

"About four months now." I reply, geez it's almost homecomnig, where have the months gone?

"She's been a blessing to Michael this year." She says says and brushes some of my hair away from my face, "She lives in the house next door. " She adds.

Billie eyes me curious, "Ah I see, how is the house treating you?" She asks me.

"Um it's alright." I reply, and take a sip of my drink.

"Anything weird been happening lately?" She asks me.

"Billie." Constance hisses.

Billie smiles at me, but I begin to grow uneasy.

"Skylar perhaps you should go." Constance says.

I couldn't agree with her more, I say my goodbyes and rush out of the house like a bat out of hell.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you like, I'm so excited for SEASON 2! Thanks for reading -T**


	23. Chapter 23 Michael

I'm not sure what I was doing out in Los Angeles tonight. I had just left Skylar's with this longing of something more in the pit of stomach, but it wasn't blood lust it was something different, like I just wanted to be more with Skylar. But lately, she had been distant, always lost in her thoughts.

Of what exactly?

That I can't be sure.

I think it has more or less to do with her mother. I had noticed that as the months at the house progressed, Ms. Collins was becoming more of a ghost. Sometimes it would be Skylar and myself, but other times Moira would appear with food or a sponge, that woman always had something to clean. It worried Skylar to the point where she stopped eating sometimes or stopped walking. I completely understand I mean, I would freak too if Constance was out for days without a call or any sort of heads up to let me know she would be out. Although, I think Mom was more worried about my whereabouts than I was with her.

Truth be told. I hadn't thought of killing anyone in a while.

It's like a switch went off in my brain, the more time I was with Skylar, the more time I spent with her, the less I felt the urge to take someone's life. Maybe my days on the Times were over, and I honestly could care less about it.

But still… something else was bothering Skylar, something more than just being left by her mother. But she won't talk about it. It drives me insane, not the point where peoples' throats would like nice open insane, but more of a 'LET ME IN SKY, TALK TO ME' kind of insane.

I was walking down Sixth Street, when I heard a familiar voice.

The voice belonged to a Ms. Collins.

I quickly walked inside a small pizza joint and sat at one of the tables facing the window, she was with… Mr. Collins, hold hands, not a care in the world. They looked happy, kind of like how Skylar looked when she was with me. As I hide behind the menu at the table I notice Mr. Collins gently stroke Ms. Collins cheek and give her a very tender kiss on the mouth.

How the hell am I to explain this to Skylar?

Maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything at all. This was something between Skylar and her parents, only they could tell Skylar what was up, but still, I felt bad that they were hiding it. Lost in my own thoughts, I don't realize that the two in the booth behind me.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I hear Mr. Collins ask his ex-wife.

"It was a little black and white for me." She replies.

I hear him chuckle, "Well of course, it was an Alfred Hitchcock film."

"But all those birds and that one fella at the phone booth, it was too cheesy for me." She replies.

Well I know where Skylar gets her good taste in film from.

"But you did have a good time right?" Mr. Collins asks her.

I hear Ms. Collins sigh, "I always have a good time with you Peter, it's just, I don't know."

"What?" He asks her.

"If you missed me, if you missed Skylar, why did you do that to us?"

It's Mr. Collins who sighs heavily this time, "I miss you… but not Skylar."

"Peter!" Ms. Collins exclaims. "She is your daughter."

"But she hates me and with good reason." He says.

"I should hate you too." Ms. Collins mumbles.

"But you don't, because you still love me."

"That I do, Peter." Ms. Collins says, "but Skylar, that's just… that's just so unfair."

"I love you Sarah, I love you and I fucked up I know I did, but with you it is easy to be me and just be us, before the marriage, before parenthood."

"So what are you suggesting," She asks, "That we leave Skylar, that we leave our only child to face the world unprepared."

Mr. Collins sighs again, "When you put it that way… yes, I know its wrong but things with Lisa and the baby aren't peachy, in fact, she wants a divorce, and I want you."

"I can't believe you're actually suggesting we leave our child."

"Are you happy here Sarah?"

"That's not the point."

"That is exactly the point," Peter says, "Look we have been on our own when we were younger than Skylar, we had hot passionate sex, we had late night conversations that would make us stay up till sunrise, we swam naked in those crappy apartment pools, and we lived."

By now, my fists are clenching the menu so tight I'm pretty sure I have about destroyed the poor thing.

How can Skylar's parents make her the blame for what happened to their marriage?

How dare Mr. Collins ask his ex-wife to run away, leaving their only daughter alone?

And they say I'm the monster.

"You… you, you can't ask me of this." Ms. Collins says. "You have a child and a new wife, I am the one that had to pack up with our daughter and start new, if it hadn't been for her boyfriend, I'm not sure where she'd be right now."

"Then maybe she should stay with her boyfriend."

"Peter, what the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Sarah please, just think about it." He says, "Look, I'll be back next weekend, think it over, and we'll talk about it."

"I just want to eat pizza right now Peter." Ms. Collins says.

"Alright, let me see… hey young man."

'_Shit.'_

"Could I borrow your menu?" He asks me.

I fling it over my shoulder and head out of the pizzeria, I hear Mr. Collins say "What a jerk." As I walk out the door.

* * *

><p>If any urge to kill had ceased since Skylar's arrival into my life, Mr. Collins just raised it back from the dead.<p>

It's wrong to kill I get that, blah blah blah, but this was man who not once but twice was going to make My Skylar's life a living hell, and I was not going to let him do it the second time.

I followed him back to Hollywood, to the Roosevelt Hotel, a pretty snazzy place for such an asshole as Sky's father. I wasn't too sure at first as to how I would approach him, but when he started heading toward the back of the hotel I realized that he was not going back up to his room, but to do other inconspicuous activities.

"Hello." He says.

I should have known that a guy like him, couldn't keep it in his pants for long. One minute he was with the "love of his life", the next minute he was getting it on like there was no tomorrow with a hooker in the back of the hotel near the garbage, seriously, at least take her to her room. This was too much, I mean, he made me look like a saint. I could feel my knife, burning on the inside of my coat pocket.

I could hear both moaning in unison as I edged closer, my blood was pulsing, my adrenaline was rushing, my body was tingling from excite, thanking me for doing what it naturally did best.

Being people's worst nightmare.

I grabbed the prostitute first and hit her head against the dumpster, I wasn't going to kill her, she didn't deserve to die. But Mr. Collins on the other hand tried to run, thankfully his pants were wrapped around his ankles so he fell, smack-down on his face.

"Please, take whatever you want, please just, just don't hurt me." He begs.

I smile behind my cap, "Ya know I could take my time with you, make you wish you were dead, but we both know better." I say and then grab his head.

I see Skylar's eye color, but not her spirit in his eyes, "From one monster to another, I'm doing you a fucking favor." I whisper in his ear and then slice his throat nice and clean.

* * *

><p>As I walk up to Skylar's porch, I notice she's in the living room, reading Jane Eyre.<p>

I also notice Ms. Collins car in the driveway and Ms. Collin's light on in her bedroom.

I tap at the window, quickly getting Sky's attention. Her eyes light up when she sees me, I see her dainty feet rush across the floor to the door.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms me neck, pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss.

I wrap my arms around her, I feel her warmth spread through my body in milliseconds, I lift her up and carry her to the porch bench, we're still kissing as we sit down.

" I missed you too." I say as I nuzzle her neck, I can hear her heartbeat flutter, it always gets her excited when I do that. "Is it okay that I'm here?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes and gives me one more kiss, "Since when does my mom care when you come over?" She asks me.

I can't help but smile, "God, you look beautiful." I say.

"So what's up?" She asks me.

I shrug, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say.

"Oh I'm fine... actually there's something I have been trying to tell you but, ugh whatever."

"C'mon love, just say it." I say, holding her hand, she still has the ring on it.

She sighs, it reminds me so much of her mother, a slight pang in my stomach hits me, "Okay... I thought... I- Ugh, I thought I was pregnant," she says, "but I'm not."

"What?"

"What?"

"Sky."

"Michael."

"How do you know for sure?" I ask her.

"Emily got me some pregnancy tests." She says, "I peed on a dozen or so, but to be sure."

"But you're so tiny, how much pee-" I shake my head, "Well, never mind, are you glad you're not pregnant?" I ask her.

She rests her head on my shoulder, "Yes and no." She replies.

"Why?"

"Because, if I was, then it would be ours and we could the best parents a child could have, and love them unconditional and tell them they're worth something," she says, "but on the other hand, we're so young and we have so much ahead of us, and I know that if we ever had a kid later, it wouldn't be like our situations with our parents."

I wrap my arms around her, "Well, I would gladly father any of your children." I say.

"And I would glad mother any of yours." She replies.

And with that said, we have a nice little moment, and just a moment, because as soon as we feel like we can finally relax, a cop car drives up to the house.

"Well, that was brief." Sky says.

"MOM!" She calls out.

The two cops head up the walkway, my heart is pounding but years of practice keeps my face cool and calm, but not too calm to suspect anything.

Ms. Collins steps out of the porch, "Can I help you?"

Sky holds my head, "Stay with me." She whispers.

"Are you Sarah Collins?" The older cops asks her.

"Yes, could you please just tell me what is so urgent about a late night house call."

His an old African-American cop, the other guy must be a rookie.

"Perhaps in the house and in private." The older cop suggests, staring straight at me.

"Whatever you have to stay sir, he is more than welcome to hear." Skylar says.

"Very well then." The cop says.

We all enter the house, I feel bad, both women never in their wildest dreams ever saw this coming. We sit on the couch opposite the cops in the study.

Both cops take of their caps, Skylar's hand clasps tighter on mine.

"I'm afraid, we're the barer of bad news tonight ladies and gentleman." The older cops says.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Collins asks.

"We found your ex-husband outside of his hotel murdered." The young cop says, he's not the very subtle type.

The room is so silent, it feels as if I've gone deaf.

"We think it might be a mugging but were not real-"

"Excuse me." Skylar says, getting up from the couch and dragging me behind her up the stairs.

Skylar doesn't know it, but as we head up, I have the biggest grin on my face. I hear Ms. Collins, begin to sob and the cops begin to console her.

As we head into Skylar's room, I try my hardest to look upset, Skylar doesn't even need to try. She lets go of my hand, closes the door behind her and then sits on her bed.

She sits there for about fifteen minutes, no tears, no expression, she's completely blank.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, with those eyes, those eyes that resemble her fathers so perfectly, except for that spirit that only she seems to posses. She looks at me with those eyes and smiles, tears running down her eyes, "Yes, yes I'll be okay."

**I'M BACK! I'm really sorry about the long hiatus, but I'm back and hope you liked the chapter. Love, T. **


	24. Chapter 24 MichaelSkylar

It's been a week since the my father's death but in reality it feels like a year.

Not even a year could heal what happened last week.

There's a knock on the door, I turn around and see Michael dressed in a suit and tie, my guardian angel my rock. He's been so supportive since that night and has been sleeping over the whole week, I'm not sure how Constance is taking all of this but even she's been somewhat supportive coming by the house and giving us cupcakes. Michael wasn't too happy about it for some odd reason but after a couple of days he was alright with it.

My mom on the other hand has been M.I.A. since then. I'm not really surprised, she's been slowly walking around the house and getting out of bed. She's really taken this whole thing to a lot harder than anyone of us. But me, I feel nothing.

It's wrong to say this but I feel nothing.

Michael says it happens sometimes when someone you love dies, he says you just feel empty.

I wonder how he knows about stuff like that.

"Hey," he says walking over to me, placing his hands on my shoulder, "let's get you dressed okay?"

I look down and see that I am still in my underwear, "Yeah okay." I say, walking over to my bed and pulling my dress over my body.

"You look beautiful," Michael says, "I know I shouldn't say that considering the circumstances but you do, you always look beautiful."

I hold his hand to my lips and kiss his palm, he's wearing the leaf ring, I haven't taken mine off since he's given it to me. Seeing something familiar, something before all this madness somehow lifts the heaviness that was on my chest and for once, I feel like I can breathe.

"I love you." I tell him.

He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead, "I love you too, forever and ever." He tells me.

I kiss him on the lips one more time and go to get some shoes from my closet.

We head downstairs to the wake, all our friends are there, my grandparents from both sides of the family are there too.

"Hi grams." I say as I embrace an elderly woman with white hair, dressed in a black suit.

"Hi honey, I wish we could have seen each other again in better circumstances," she says holding me tightly.

"How are you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm good, it's Mom we gotta worry about." I say nonchalantly.

"You always were a strong spirit," Grams says cupping my chin "your mom will pull through, you two have been through a lot already."

I smile at her and thank her, then grab hold of Michael's hand, "Grandma this is Michael."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Michael says, shaking my grandmother's hand.

"Yes, I wish it was a better occasion for this but it's about time we met, her mother told me so much about you." Grams say, winking at Michael.

Michael smiles back at my grams, "I'm grateful that I got to meet Skylar that first day in September."

My grandfather comes around with a scotch in his hand and pulls me into a tight hug, "Hi sweetie."

I pat my grandpa on the back, "Hey gramps," I say, and gently pull back from my grandfather's embrace, when he gets like this he becomes a Peter Gallagher, just less crazy, "gramps this is Michael."

Michael shakes my grandfather's hand with a firm handshake, "Hello sir." He says.

My grandfather pulls Michael close to him and whispers something in his ear.

Michael looks pale and smiles uneasily, "I'll be right back," he says kissing me on the cheek, "I need a drink, you need a drink, I'll get us some drinks."

I turn to watch him practically run to the kitchen, I overhear my grams.

"What the hell did you tell the poor boy?" She asks him.

My grandfather chuckles and drinks more of the his scotch and walks back to the bar.

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have left Skylar like that but what her grandfather said.<p>

It sent a dark, icy shiver down my spine.

'_Thank you.'_

What could that mean?

What does he know?

It was the first time I felt like a little child, caught chewing gum in church which did in fact happen and mother was not pleased.

But what the fuck did he mean by thank you.

"Hey are you okay?" Skylar asks me as she follows me into the kitchen, no one is in here.

"Nothing just funerals, death, it's a lot to handle." I say.

Skylar wraps her arms around me resting her head on my back.

"I'm sorry," I say holding her hands against my chest, "I'm sorry I know how much this must be hard on you."

"It's okay really, I am just so happy you're here." She says kissing my back.

I take a gulp of water and turn around facing Skylar, "You deserve better." I say and plant a long kiss on those full lips of hers.

"No I want you and only you," Skylar says, holding my face close to hers, "please don't shut me out."

I kiss her one more time, "I won't, I promise."

"C'mon lets go back, my mom might actually grace people with her presence." Skylar says.

I grab her hand out of habit and we walk back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Everyone has left by now, the funeral was a disaster. Skylar's mom went into a fit while they carried the casket to the ground, Skylar wouldn't let go of my hand, I didn't really mind. I never mind. She's my soul mate and I would do anything for her. The grandparents we talked to were Skylar's father's parents, the other grandparents were complete mutes, and the rest of Skylar's family is a blur.<p>

"Here you go." I say, passing Sky a glass of whiskey.

"Thank you." She says taking the cold glass from my hand.

I sit by her, place my jacket on her shoulders, and sit down next to her on the porch.

"Thanks for showing up today." Sky says before downing the entire glass of whiskey.

"It's alright, I would have done it again and again." I tell her.

"Although I'm pretty sure I don't want you to go to another funeral with me." Skylar says.

"I really don't want to go to anymore funerals." Skylar adds, her voice going really soft.

I should feel really guilty about killing her father, but the bastard did have it coming. He hurt Skylar, he was going to convince the mom to leave her too, maybe I should have killed both of them and have Skylar all to myself… perhaps that's a bit too extreme but now that, that asshole is dead, maybe things will get back to normal.

"Ya know I'm not even sad he's gone." Skylar says out of the blue.

"What?"

"I don't miss him, I don't feel anything," Skylar says, "I'm just numb."

"It's… it's okay." I tell her, "sometimes I feel like I don't care about anything."

"Really?"

"I care about you Sky, I care about you so much, but sometimes I hate the world." I tell her, rubbing her thumb in a circular motion on the palm of her hand.

"I pretty much hate everyone," Skylar says, smiling to herself, "but I don't- I could never ever hate you," She says looking me straight in the eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes, "I love you too much too not care about you."

I kiss her one more time and in that moment I promise that I would never let her go.

**A/N: Hi I'm sorry I about the long hiatus I am also sorry about the short chapter but I'll update soon. I promise, thanks for reading -T**


	25. Chapter 25 Skylar

I was asleep when I felt his hands touch my skin, his icy cold hands.

"Get off of me!" I yell shoving him off as I sit up in my bed.

Tate looks taken a back, and for a second I feel incredibly bad for being so cruel and rude to my friend, but then I remembered what I have been speculating since two months ago.

"Get out." I say, rage building up in my throat.

"What," Tate asks, "why, what did I do?"

"What are you?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't treat me like a fool," I tell him, "what are you, we never go out of the house, we never hang out outside of the house, and no one, besides me, has seen you, well maybe Michael and those people at that one part-"

"So." Tate says, sounding annoyed.

"So, legend says that spirits can only walk the earth freely and be with their loved ones on All Hollow's Eve." I say through my clenched teeth.

Tate mulls it over, "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Then let me be blunt," I say.

"Tate, are you dead?" I ask him.

Tate looks at me with those dark brown eyes, so dark, they look black sometimes.

"If I say yes will you run?" He asks me.

I take a moment to look him straight in the eye, "No." I reply.

Tate sighs, "Then yes." He says.

I look down at my body, I didn't know I was holding my breath until I actually let one out. Tate slowly walks over to the my bed and sits down besides me.

"Hi I'm Tate, wanna hook up?" He asks me.

I throw a pillow at his face, and just before it hits him, I can see a sly grin on his angelic face.

"So what else have you been lying to me about?" I ask him.

We're down in the kitchen now. Tate has used his kitchen skills to try and win me over, so far, it's almost working, he's made me an omelet.

"Since 1994." Tate replies.

"Jesus, no wonder, I just thought you were trying to be cool by wearing vintage clothing, ya know bullshit like that." I say, stabbing my omelet with a fork.

Tate smiles, "No it's just my own wardrobe."

I suppress my smile and the next question that's been bugging me comes up, "Are you the guy in the black rubber suit?"

Tate stops doing what he's doing and looks back at me, "What did you say?" He asks me, his voice dropping low and sinister.

A cold chill goes down my spine, "Black rubber suit, is that you?" I ask him.

Tate looks like he wants to do something terrible, "No, no it's not." He says.

"Oh," I say, "sorry thought I'd ask."

"No," Tate says, placing a hand on mine, "tell me everything, leave out no details, this is important." Tate says.

"Okay," I say swallowing the last of my food, "I'll tell you everything."

I told Tate everything, everything I could remember. I told him about the nightmares, the rubbersuit, how long I suspected Tate of being a ghost.

"I figured you knew something was it," Tate says, resting his head on my lap, while I play with his hair, "the hou- I can sense it."

"You can?" I ask him.

Tate sighs, "Yeah I can." Tate says absent mindedly stroking my leg.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I ask him.

I watch Tate stare at the ceiling fan, putting all his focus on that one item in my room, I focus on him and all my troubles seem to float, I don't even think about my father.

"We act normal," he says, and then sits up straight, now sitting on the bed, his face now facing mine, "but I must ask you one favor."

"Sure." I say.

"Promise me you won't tell Michael about this and if you ever see that rubbersuited fucker again," He says cradling my face, "run like Hell."

**A/N: Hi I'm really sorry about the long wait, I'm really glad I have people still reading this story, I hope you enjoy. -T**


End file.
